


Fresh Meat

by ArchAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, Petty Theft, Prison, Prison Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAlpha/pseuds/ArchAlpha
Summary: Eighteen year old Dean Winchester gets sent to prison for a crime he was forced to commit and meets the scariest guy in the whole place. His cell mate, Jimmy Novak who goes by the nickname Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Locked Up

Dean Winchesters first day in prison wasn't going to be an easy one at all and he can thank his father it, for making him rob a liquor store with one of his guns that wasn't even loaded. Aside from his first day in prison coming up, Dean was on the petite side. Granted, he wasn't the smallest teenager but he was a high school drop out who was barely pushing five feet eight inches. 

John, his father, thought his son should be taller and even tried to pump him full of protein shakes and whatever else he could get the teenager to consume in an effort to try to get him to grow a bit. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was under six foot, he was also pretty thin. Since going to court for his charge, the boy managed to put on just a mere five pounds, bringing him to a total weight of 130- but at least he didn't look sick or like he was starving himself.

Not only where his weight and height on the lower spectrum, the boy was also _pretty._ Skin the color of fresh milk the greenest eyes you've ever seen. Like spring time after a harsh winter that's lasted for months. Not to mention the freckles that scattered across his face, shoulders and chest which hopefully no one would get to see.

John Winchester was definitely afraid for his son, especially after serving time himself so he knew his boy was no match for life on the inside. His sentence was two years, so not technically life in prison but you get the picture. He'd tried to convince whoever would listen that the crime his son had committed was his fault, that he told the boy to rob the liquor store but no one would listen.

Dean was fine with it since he hadn't wanted to go back to high school and finish. If he got locked up for two years he'd be twenty by the time he got out and no one would be able to tell him what to do with his life then. The only thing he hated about going away was leaving Sam back at the house with their father. _Sammy.._ he loved that kid to death. 

The younger Winchester son was just fourteen years old and who the hell was going to teach him about getting girls or how to drive? 

Their father certainly wouldn't teach the kid anything but the same stuff he had to learn, which included- how to load and shoot a gun, how to hustle pool for money. Among various other things that might be considered sex work in the legal sense. Sure, his father never told him to prostitute himself to men- of course not, but Dean found it easier to do that rather than rob stores.

Pool hustling involved way too much talking and sometimes he didn't feel like talking to anybody. Besides, it took hours and a quick hand job was over before he could blink. 

His father had no idea that his pretty son would _service_ men in dark alleys or in random cars, he assumed the boy did as he was told when he came home with a pocket full of cash. The men around their town loved Dean since he'd service them for a good deal and was more than eager to get down on his knees for some money. If John ever found out that his son was a little curious about men, he'd knock him into next week for being a fruitcake.

This is how Dean Winchester finds himself the night before he has to turn himself in for the next two years of his sentence. He's eating dinner on the living room couch that was falling apart with his little brother Sammy. Luckily his fathers food stamps came through this month since he hadn't made enough money working and they'd been able to enjoy one last meal together.

Dean must have ate three burgers and a whole lot of snacks, thanks to his father being a deadbeat. His belly was overly filled and it was a good thing because tomorrow was going to be a long day and he's got no idea what to expect. Although he was kind of into guys, he certainly didn't want to get raped or become someones bitch in prison which his father did warn him about.

Before going to bed for the night at just ten o'clock, he goes out to the porch to smoke himself his last menthol cigarette from an old pack he'd stolen from his father a while ago. The pack had been squished and falling apart, but he didn't care- a cigarette was a cigarette and he'd been smoking on and off behind his fathers back since he was about his little brothers age.

Dean takes a drag of the cigarette, inhaling deeply before exhaling.

Sam eventually comes outside to join him on the porch, standing next to his brother with his hands stuffed into one Dean's old hoodies that was way too large for him. They stand in silence for a few moments and the older brother makes no movement to stomp out the cigarette he's sucking on between his lips.

"Dean-" Sam speaks up, "I'm gonna miss you-" the words sound awkward coming out of his mouth. They love each other to death, but they don't talk about it.

They make eye contact, "Right back at you buddy-" and wraps an arm around the younger boy. "Here's some advice Sammy-" he stomps out the cigarette on the wet porch floorboards. "-don't let dad suck you into his scamming shit."

Sam laughs, nodding. "I'll try-" he gulps then, nervously. "Dad's pretty scary when we don't do what he says though-"

Dean nods, knowing all too well how angry the man can get. He'd been on the receiving end of a whole lot of spankings growing up and the occasional beat down now that he was older. Lately it was mostly hair pulling or some shoving around when he came home drunk and he actually preferred this since it left no bruises and there was no down time.

"You'll be alright-" he ruffles the boys hair roughly. Deep inside though, he's not sure if his little brother will be okay without him- especially when he's no longer around to be the designated punching bag. 

It's times like these that he wishes extra hard that his mother never passed away in that house fire when he was only four years old. If mom was here, none of this would be happening. Life for would be great, after all John was a good father until she died. Sam didn't really miss her, but that was only because he never knew their mother. _Mary_. He was six months when the fire happened but Dean- he remembered her.

Still knew what her body smelled like when she crawled into his bed for his bedtime story, Roses. Still he could recall the softness of her lips on his forehead when he happened to get hurt or was sad. The memory of his mother was all too present even if she had been gone for years, every once in a while he swears he can still catch a whiff of that sweet rose scented perfume. 

Dean missed her more than anything and loved her more than sweets. He'd cry over his mother quite often, especially when he was sick or on cold days when her hugs were needed the most. Dean's positive that he would have never dropped out of high school if his mother was still around, the reason he stopped going was merely because he couldn't handle the names the other boys would call him when he walked by.

Orphan was one of the worst, not to mention being called white trash. From what he could remember his mother had a pretty good job with a hefty salary before the fire took her. God, he misses the only Christmas he can remember- his mom was still alive, his dad was awesome- and his baby brother Sammy was on the way, he'd been cooking in his mothers tummy for what seemed like forever.

"Dean?" 

Dean shakes his head, "Yea. I'm here-" and huffs a soft laugh because he'd gotten lost in his thoughts again- another reason why he stopped going to school. He could never focus on anything longer than five minutes, his mind would go into a day dream.

Soon the screen door on the trailer is being pulled open loudly, "Are you coming?" 

"Yea, be right there-" when the screen door shuts behind his brother, that's when he lets his tears fall. His shoulders shake as he cries out all the frustration he feels, the fear, the regret. The hatred for his father is the main reason why hes so angry all the time, the man forces him to steal and hustle for money because his ass can't do it himself. "Fuck-" he curses softly, wiping his eyes with his cold fingers before going inside.

John's on the couch, drinking a beer. "Go to bed, big day tomorrow-"

Dean notices the bottle in his hand, which looked like the expensive kind. "Food stamps don't buy beer-" he crosses his arms at his chest, leaning against the wall. "Where'd you get the money?"

John rolls his eyes, "I had some cash, alright-" and the man is setting his beer on the floor by his feet like he's preparing to fight his son if he pushes the subject.

"You have money for beer but not for Sammy's school supplies-" he's ignored and that pisses him off. "-I had to steal a fucking pack of pencils and paper for the kid!"

His father stands up, coming close to his son. "You wanna mouth off to be boy? Go ahead, I'll beat you so good you'll be crying for the next two years while you're locked up where your ass should be." the teen looks up at his father, blinking in fear. "How far do you think all your crying will get you?"

Dean takes a step back, nodding firmly and says "Sorry sir-" with a tight bite to his tone. 

His father says nothing, resuming his seat on the couch so Dean goes to the bathroom to get in a quick hot shower since he doesn't know when he'll be able to enjoy one again. After a hot shower and a quick jerk- because he doesn't know when he'll be able to do that again either- he's pulling on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants before joining his little brother on the bed they both had to share.

Dean slides underneath the covers, closing his eyes with a long deep sigh. It doesn't take long before his brother is hooking a leg over him and using his chest as a pillow. It was purely a comfort thing, nothing weird or inappropriate was going on between them. They were just close since they were all the other has in this world, although Sam was more popular in school because he was pretty smart. Dean, not so much. Not only was he not smart, but he was the black sheep of his grade level because everyone knew he was bad news.

His peers had heard about his petty theft, among other things that happened to get around the school. Everyone had labeled him _Most likely to go to prison_ and sure enough, they were all right about that. If only they knew his father practically had a gun to his head- not really- but the man made him do things he didn't want to do. So here he was, eighteen years old, no diploma and a one way ticket behind bars.

Dean's eyes sting with hot tears as he looks up at the ceiling, his hand rubbing up and down his brothers clothed back until everything fades to black.

After getting a few hours of sleep his father is yelling in the trailer for him to get his ass up so he does, with a groan. Dean keeps the hoodie on and the sweatpants, changing into his timberland boots. The only nice thing Dean Winchester had to his name where his boots and he didn't steal them, he actually bought them at the mall after hustling some guy out of a couple hundred bucks.

Both teens are sitting in the backseat of the impala on their long drive to the prison where Dean's serving his time. John actually forked over a few bucks to buy their sons, especially his eldest some breakfast sandwiches on the way since it would be a long time before he'd be able to enjoy anything from the outside world. Every now and then while he drives, his eyes glance up to the rear view mirror to look back at his two boys.

John does enjoy the sound coming from the back seat, two boys eating messily eating and joking around, no doubt leaving crumbs all over his leather seats. They're over half an hour into their mini road trip when the car gets silent, too silent because they know they're close to the prison. They know this because there's more trees than buildings, longer stretches of road with little to no cars.

"We're here-" the car pulls up to the front of the building that didn't quite look like a prison, it looked more like a big hospital.

Dean swallows, his heart beating a little too hard in his chest. It takes a minute before calming down, that's when he finally opens the car door and gets out, shoving his hands into his hoodies pockets.

Sam exits the car, rushing over to give him a tight hug. "Okay-" Dean nods, tears welling up in his eyes. "Okay, Sammy-" both brothers pull away without wanting to and follow the oldest Winchester inside the building. 

This happened to be where John served time before, back in his thirties so he knew the ropes, where to go and who to talk to. Dean's a nervous wreck on the inside, his stomach hurts and his scared to hell but there's not a damn thing he can do about it. Eventually they get word that a guard is coming in a few minutes to get Dean from where they had been seated out front for the last half hour.

John stands up, then Dean, then Sam. "Say bye to your brother-" his eyes are looking at his oldest son. 

Dean turns to face his brother, "Bye Sammy-" and cups the young face in both hands to tell him "Remember what I told you-" this next part is whispered for only them to hear. "You don't gotta do anything you don't wanna do-" and places a secret kiss on the top of his little brothers head, inhaling the scent of the baby shampoo they both still used.

All the memories of washing his baby brothers hair with shampoo in the tub flooded his mind, causing more tears to sting at his eyes and he has to tear himself away from the boy. "Bye Sammy-"

Sam nods, right then a big looking guard comes out from two double doors. "Dean Winchester-" he's holding up a clipboard.

The three Winchesters look up to see the guard, "That's for me-" Dean smiles, tears threatening to fall but holds them back for his brother. "Take care, yea?" 

Sammy nods, tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. "Don't die in there-" the comment is blunt but well appreciated because the older teen laughs before walking away from them. "Dad!" he yanks on the sleeve of his fathers leather jacket. "Do something-" they watch both Dean and the guard disappear behind double doors.

John says, "Let's go home-" before guiding the only Winchester brother left standing on free land back to the impala.

As soon as Dean crosses those double doors, following the guard to get himself processed. First, Dean gets his picture taken for his ID card. Next, comes the finger prints and he kept a lid on the complaining even though the guards were being a little too rough with him. Then, he's forced to strip his clothes completely in front of two other guards.

"Strip-" the guard says like he doesn't want to be there. "Inmate-"

Dean swallows before pulling off his hoodie, then pushing down his sweatpants and kicking off his boots. He's watching his belongings being placed into a large plastic bag that somewhat resembles a zip lock bag. 

"Turn around-" the guard asks stiffly and he obeys, "Squat down and cough-" that has the nervous teen looking over his shoulder. "It's standard procedure-" he sighs. "To make sure there's no contraband in, you know-"

Dean nods before getting down in a squat position and coughing loudly.

"Alright-" the guard grabs the large plastic bag with his things, handing them off to another guard. "Follow me, we're going to medical-" 

Dean's handed his uniform which is a odd shade of khaki beige but he pulls them on in a hurry, quickly learning that they were too big for him. As he follows the guard through the prison to medical, his pants are falling down and has to hold them up around his waist. Other prisoners walking by see him and whistle or cat call some sort of compliment like _the pretty one's mine!_ or _dibs on the little one_ _!_

He gulps when he's dropped off in medical and the guard waits outside the door for him. "Any medical conditions I should know about?" the pretty nurse asks him. Dean shakes his head, sitting down on the small bed. "Great-" she scribbles away on his paperwork. 

Dean hesitates before admitting, "My stomach hurts-" and looks down at his boring prison shoes. 

"You're nervous aren't you-" he nods. "Listen, do you want to use the bathroom in here before you go?"

Dean looks up at her with a smile, "Yea, thanks-" and he's guided to the small bathroom in the office. After a good while in there, most of the time spent in the bathroom was him doing his business in private for the last time and some of it was him crying about the situation. Afterwards, he's still nervous but mumbles a quick "Thanks-" before exiting medical with a guard behind him.

Soon the teen is taken to his cell, "Here you go-" and he's given one pillow, one thin blanket and an extra uniform. "Chow time is in one hour-" that's all the guard says before leaving him be.

Dean looks inside the cell, it's nicer than he thought it would be. The cell was empty so he was thinking maybe he was going to be alone in here, that's until an older guy walks into the cell with him. "Yea-" he says, attitude clear in his voice because he thinks this guy is going to give him trouble.

The man's shoulders move slightly like he wants to laugh at him, "You're on my bunk-" his blue eyes glance over to his things on the top bunk. 

"Oh-" Dean quickly grabs his things and shoves them on the bottom bunk. "Sorry-" is all he says before climbing up to his bed, hugging his knees to his chest.

The man with blue eyes checks him out briefly before climbing up to the top bunk. It's silent for a long while before they're being called to the cafeteria for lunch. The man quickly gets out of bed and joins the rest of the inmates with Dean quickly following behind him. Eventually along the way he loses blue eyes but at least he knows where he's going to be eating lunch and gets in line.

Since he's new, every guy getting in line just cuts in front of him and he's too scared to do anything about it so by the time he gets a tray of food there isn't much on it but some kind of meat patty on it and a single apple. The teen looks around, hoping to find blue eyes so he could hopefully be allowed to sit with him but no such luck.

Dean doesn't eat the meat patty, just the apple. Once that's done, he gets up to go back to his cell when the guard shoves him back. "Can't leave until lunch is over-" 

Dean nods in compliance before going back to his table to sit down to wait the hour out until he can go back to the safety of his cell. So far things weren't that bad yet, this kind of reminded him of school with being in the cafeteria and all. He's looking around at all the different kind of guys around him, until his eyes land on blue eyes. The guy was sitting down with a group of guys who looked pretty damn scary.

His eyes don't leave his cell mate until blue eyes lock with his so he smiles, which apparently was the wrong thing to do because it seems to piss him off. Finally lunch is over and everyone is allowed to go back to their cells. The teen follows the crowd back, finding his cell after a bit of confused wandering around, but still manages to get there first before blue eyes.

Eventually he comes in, to find him on his bunk, sitting up and doing nothing of course. Dean doesn't look up though, simply pretending to bite his nails like he hadn't noticed the muscular dude walk in. 

"What's your name?" the guy asks him, arms crossed at his chest.

Dean looks up at him, "Dean-" and doesn't dare ask for his name. 

The man nods, "Jimmy-" and sits down on the toilet with his pants on. "But call me Cas, everybody does." 

"Sure, Cas-" once again, doesn't dare ask what Cas is short for. Not yet at least, maybe one day he'll find out- hopefully the guy didn't kill anybody.

Things are awkward on his end, of course he's glad that no one has tried to beat him up or give him hell yet but he's already so bored. All he wants to do is go home, not to mention his stomach is growling. Eventually Castiel hears his stomach growling like an angry tiger above him. 

"Are you getting commissary?" Castiel gets up, reaching under his mattress for something. The teen looks at his crotch for now since it's the only part of the guy he can see. Figuring the teen doesn't know what that is he takes the liberty of explaining, "You get money from your family or whoever you have on the outside, and you buy stuff in here. Like food or hygiene products-"

Dean nods, "I guess I'm not getting anything-" his eyes close because he's let down by his fathers inability to provide him any money. Although he did have a few hundred bucks stashed away under his bed back at home, that money was for his little brother and he told him so. At least Sammy would be taken care of. "No cash-"

"You don't have any family?" his tone is one of concern. 

The teen sniffles, "Yea-" and sits up even more, turning a bit to face the older man. "I got my dad and little brother back home, but things are rough. Money wise-" the older man nods. "It's the reason why I'm here."

Castiel nods before patting him on the thigh, "Sorry-" and sits down on the toilet again, not because he had to go but because there was nowhere else to sit aside from the hard bed. 

Dean lays down finally, on his side. "Why are you in here?" blue eyes look up at him with the same angry look he'd gotten back in the cafeteria. "Sorry, never mind-"

Castiel shrugs, opening the book he'd retrieved from under his mattress and while the man reads, Dean is bored out of his mind and he wants to jack off like he usually did when he had nothing better to do. But being here, that wasn't looking like a possibility. After hours of silence they get called for dinner pretty damn early in the day and he forces himself to eat the brown goop on his plate, whatever the hell it was. 

Dean's eating by himself again, though this time Castiel walks by him and places a slice of squared cake with no frosting on his plate. He looks up to say thank you but the guy is already gone, off to sit with his group of friends who were even scarier than he was. Castiel was scary, because he was quite buff and had this stone cold look about him. Anyways, he eats the cake quickly before anyone notices he's even got it in the first place. His father told him you could get beat up for things like this. Or _worse._

He gets to the cell first and something must have gone wrong with the brown goop on his plate because his stomach hurts so he does what he doesn't want to do- sit on the toilet. His khakis are pooled around his ankles, elbows on his thighs as he's hunched over and shaking his head because he feels completely defeated. Castiel walks in with a cocky chuckle.

"I was going to warn you not to eat dinner tonight-" 

Dean looks away in humiliation, "Yea-" his hand is rubbing the back of his neck now nervously because he wants to push but he just can't. Not with an audience of one but luckily he takes the hint and waits outside the cell until he's finished. 

Castiel comes inside about a minute after hearing the toilet flush, "You used my toilet paper?" his tone is cool, but firm. 

"Sorry-" Dean is flustered, "I didn't know-I-where do I get my own toilet paper?"

Castiel chuckles, "You get a roll per week-" and leans against the wall. "If you need more than that, you have to buy it-"

Dean washes his hands in the sink, "Guess I'm screwed-" and dries them off on his khakis. 

The teen is about to sit down on his bunk when Castiel grabs him by the wrist, "Unless-" the teen stays in place. "-I could help you."

Dean's brows knit together in confusion, "Why?" and he's growing more and more frightened as blue eyes scan down his body ever so slowly. 

"You're cute-" he finally lets go of the teen. 

"And what-" he's still confused. "-you wanna fuck me in exchange for some toilet paper?"

Castiel laughs, leaning against the wall again. "Of course, if you'd let me-" he can't stop laughing. "Kidding-" he says eventually when the teen doesn't move or say a word. "I'm not trying to make you my bitch, so relax-" 

Dean asks quietly, "Are you still gonna help me?" and the man nods. _Whew,_ it looks like he's got himself an angel that's willing to look after him while he's in here- well, one that's willing to give him toilet paper at least. 

It must have been the middle of the night when he's awoken by a sound, after opening his eyes to the darkness he can hear something kind of wet in the silence of the cell. Dean listens to it for a while, wondering what the sound was until a soft groan is heard above him and realizes that his cell mate was jacking off. He tries to stay quiet, even tries to fall back asleep since he's going to have to get used to this.

The sound of another man jacking off in the same room as he is has him getting hard in his khakis but he doesn't dare touch himself for fear of getting caught. Day one was complete and over with, no problems so far so he doesn't want to ruin his lucky streak quite yet. When Castiel finishes he hears movement so he turns his head to face the wall and closes his eyes. Apparently the man was an early riser because he's brushing his teeth and then shaving the dark stubble that had appeared over night.

"Morning-" he says casually after a while.

Dean's caught so he just gives up pretending to sleep and opens his eyes, "Morning-" and he instantly wants to cry because he's not waking up in bed with his little brother. 

Castiel comes up to him and places a few things on his bunk, "Merry Christmas-" 

The teen looks down at the deodorant stick, toothpaste and toothbrush along with a bar of soap. "Thanks-" he says softly, blinking the tears away. "I'm scared-" he admits, not knowing why he's allowing himself to be vulnerable. This guy could still beat the shit out of him for being weak if he wanted to, even if they were cell mates. A large hand caresses his face and his lips part, taking in a sharp breath.

"You'll be fine-" and it comes out of nowhere, the kiss.

The kiss scares Dean and he quickly pushes the older man away. "What the fuck, I'm not into that gay shit-" and it was a lie, he'd been a little curious for a while now. 

"Oh-" Castiel smiles, "-that's cool." and after a few seconds he mentions, "Well, I'll be in the showers."

"At this hour?" it was only four in the morning.

"Yeah, no one's there-" and off the man goes, with his towel and uniform in hand. 

Dean knows he's got to shower sometime and if he was going to squeeze it in, right now was a good a time as any since he knew only Castiel would be in the showers. So he does the same thing, grabs the only towel he'd been given and fresh khakis. The walk to the showers was horrible since some of the early birds looked at him like he was meat on a stick that they just wanted to bite at.

Luckily no one followed him to the showers and instantly finds his cell mate under one of the many shower heads. Unfortunately there was no way he wouldn't be exposed so he just shimmies out of his uniform and gets under the spray of water, washing his body as fast he can with blue eyes watching him like he was meat on a stick too. They're only a few feet away before Castiel moves over, right next to him to finish rinsing off.

Dean wants to tell him to back the hell off, but his cell mate wasn't as scary as the other guys so who else better to protect him. He looks over eventually, his eyes catching a glimpse of the huge thing hanging between the older mans thighs. "Shit-" the curse comes out of nowhere.

Castiel can't help but laugh, "Big huh-" and gives his cock a few soapy strokes.

The teen nods, rinsing off his body as fast as he can but the older man is quickly crowding him until his back is pressing against the cold tile wall that he was sure must have all kinds of germs on it. "Uh-" he swallows thickly and he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't a little bit turned on but he was scared, he's never gone all the way before.

Half assed blowjobs in a back alley or letting himself get groped by some guy, sure he's done that, but actual fucking- no way, never- he was still a virgin. Hell, he's never really been kissed properly before. Never used tongue, nothing- most of his _clients_ preferred not to.

Castiel places his strong arms at either side of Dean's head on the wall so he can't go anywhere, "You're so cute-" his voice is drenched in arousal. "Dean, Dean, Dean-" and practically hums the name fondly. "You ever get fucked in the ass?"

Dean shakes his head quickly in fear, begging softly "Please don't-" and although he feels like he might want something, it doesn't mean he's not fucking afraid of having sex for the first time. "Please-" he wasn't sure what would have happened if another inmate hadn't walked in for his early morning shower but Castiel leaves him be, walking away right then.

The teen leans against the tile wall for a few minutes before finishing up and going back to his cell with the guy who was probably about to rape him in the shower not twenty minutes ago.

At breakfast, he sits alone yet again but not that he cares- not making friends in prison isn't the worst thing that could happen, at least he won't have to deal with anybody. 

When Castiel walks by him this time, nothing is dropped off on his plate and it makes his stomach hurt to know that he's got to eat the grits he was served instead. He's staring at the small pile of whatever the hell grits are before shoving the entire plate away after having devoured the fruit cup in less than five seconds. Now that it's been a full day without a cigarette, he's really craving one. 

The following night, Dean's cornered in the shower by one of the bigger guys. "Come on, let me go-" his tone is one of annoyance because he's been pissed for the last week. Not getting enough food or a cigarette had him in a certain kind of mood. "Seriously, move-" he states angrily. The man grabs him by the shoulders and throws him on the floor, flipping him over onto his stomach roughly. "Help!" he shrieks, "Somebody help me!"

His hair is getting yanked back and it's painful, "Agh-" he groans because his scalp stings and it's only serving as a reminder to get his head shaved. This is what he gets for trying to get a shower in after dinner, luckily the guy didn't get the chance to have his way because his cell mate walked in and pulled him off. Dean quickly gets up even though he's completely naked and runs out of the shower, pulling on his khakis on the way back to his cell.

By the time Castiel finds him in the cell, he's in his bunk and completely covered with his blanket. "Dean-" he says. "Are you hurt?"

"No-" the response comes quickly from underneath the blanket. _Lights out!_ a guard yells in the distance before the lights are severely dimmed. 

When he feels a hand on his hip, Dean pulls the blanket down enough so he can see the older man. "What are you doing-" the large hand pulls the blanket off his body completely, ending up on the floor. "What are you-" that same large hand is rubbing his crotch now, "What-" a soft moan escapes his lips. "Stop-" the hand doesn't relent so he confesses, "I'm-I'm a virgin-" 

Castiel yanks him from the bottom bunk like he weighed nothing, "I don't mind-" now peppering soft kisses to the teens neck. 

"Please stop-" he begs sweetly, "I'm scared-" _Keep it down faggots!_ Someone yells in the distance. "Pleasee-"

Castiel stops, "You're going to end up someones wife eventually. Wouldn't you rather be mine?" his tone is soft, caring even. "I'll protect you-" his thumb is caressing the teens plush bottom lip, "I'll make sure you're fed, watch over you in here-"

Dean's eyes are searching the mans face for honesty, still completely afraid. If only his father could see him now, about to get butt fucked and become some guys prison wife. 

He caresses the boys face roughly, "Think about it-" before climbing up to the top bunk.

The teen quickly hides under the thin blanket to think about it and no he does not want to be anyone's wife.

Sure, his bunk mate was pretty fucking sexy for an older guy but the dude scares the shit out of him. If he really wanted to, he could probably kill him in one quick motion, maybe even in his sleep. That thought alone is enough to keep him awake half the night.


	2. Behind Bars

After a boring breakfast of coffee and two slices of plain bread, Dean goes outside to enjoy his hour of recreational time. The sun was shining down on him even though it was in the low thirties that day. He walks around the yard for a while, browsing the groups of inmates, no luck in finding one to be a part of. That is until someone whistles him over and he turns around to see blue eyes, nodding his way.

Dean hesitates because the guy wants him to be his prison _wifey_ and he's not sure how he feels about it. His father would surely beat his ass but he wasn't there to make fun of him for thinking about it. If he was going to be gay, what better place to explore that than in prison with a scary but hot guy like his cell mate. So off he goes, sprinting in the direction the whistle came from.

As he approaches, Castiels group of friends scatter in different directions, leaving them alone. _Great.._ Dean's panting by the time he reaches his table, "What's up?

Castiel's eyes scan around the yard, looking for signs of trouble. "Have a decision for me?" after noting the teens confusion he clarifies, "About letting me take care of you-"

Dean starts biting his nails for real this time, "I don't know about that-" 

"Sit down." the older man orders and the young teen sits down beside him, hands in his jackets pockets. "You're small-" he continues, "You're going to get hurt." their eyes meet when Castiel looks over. "Let me look after you-"

Dean shrugs, "What do I have to do?" his knee is bouncing up and down nervously.

Castiel bumps shoulders with him, "Nothing. Not if you don't want to-" there's a pause. "-but I like you, don't want you getting hurt by one of these assholes."

Another inmate walking by says, "Who you callin' an asshole?" but the guy was smiling, clearly a friend of his.

"Shut up and mind your business-"

"Oh shit!" the man laughs, playfully running away and yelling, "He's gonna kill me!" now a whole bunch of other guys laugh.

Dean asks, "What's that all about?" but the man shrugs. "Did you kill someone, is that why you're in here?"

Castiel smiles, "No-" the teen proceeds to ask why he's in here. "-if you were my mine, I'd be obligated to tell you but since you're not-" he gets up and walks away, looking over his shoulder with a certain look that seems to convey _follow me._

So Dean gets up and follows after him, a few feet away of course, eventually losing the man until he's suddenly pulled into a small closet. "What are we doing in here-" he huffs, fixing his jacket. "Smells weird- his nose scrunches up before getting pressed against the wall by the older man.

Castiel whispers in front of his face, "Why won't you be my girlfriend?" his tone is so soft and caring that it makes the teen whimper. "Be my girlfriend, I'll be good to you-"

"I'm scared-" is all he says.

"Scared of what baby-" the words make a tingle go up his spine and lets himself get groped by the older man. "What are you scared of baby-" his hands roam underneath the uniform top, touching the teens soft but warm flesh.

Dean tries to focus as he's got two large hands groping underneath his top, rubbing over his hard nipples. "You scare me-" comes the admission in the midst of his virgin moans.

Castiel chuckles, "I scare you?" and he seems to take it as a compliment. "You have until tonight, I want a yes." and he leaves the teen alone in the closet.

When he finally exits the closet he's pulled to the side by the same big guy they saw earlier and he says, "Be careful-" they both look over at Castiel who was back in the yard with everyone else. "That guy thinks he's God or something, thinks he's got powers or some shit-" the inmate shrugs. "-killed a lot people before turning himself in." and he walks off without saying anything else.

Dean gulps, sneaking away back to his cell to think about things because there was no way he was going to be this guys _wife_ or _girlfriend._

Things were awkward in the cell the whole day, Castiel tried to make conversation but he'd blow him off and not in the way the man wanted him to. At chow time, every inmate is in the cafeteria, while Castiel slips away after handing the guard something and he's allowed to leave early. Dean's eyes scan for him in the over crowded room, not noticing when his cell mate had left.

After dinner he goes to his cell to find a few snacks on his bunk along with a few extra rolls of toilet paper. "Shit-" he looks through his goodies, knowing he's in even more debt.

"Like your presents?" the deep voice calls from behind him.

When Dean turns around he sucks in a sharp breath because the man is standing so close to him, "Yes, thank you-" his voice is soft. The older man pulls him close to his body and as soon as his body makes contact with pure steel, his breath hitches. "Please, don't hurt me-" and he's aware that he sounds like a bitch, but he's scared.

One eyebrow on Castiel's face raises slightly in dominance, "I want to fuck you, not hurt you-" and the teen whimpers submissively- that's all he needs before shoving him down onto the bottom bunk. "Answer me, are you my girlfriend or not?" 

Dean swallows, unable to concentrate on saying no because a large hand is groping his crotch which feels fucking amazing to his eighteen year old virgin self. "Yea-" is all that comes out. The man says nothing in response, flipping him over carefully on his stomach before his khakis are being pulled down, panic sets in instantly. "Uh-wait-" he's looking over his shoulder, soon a slicked finger is rubbing against his hole which surprisingly doesn't feel bad. "Ugh-" the soft moan slips out.

"I'm just rubbing you baby, don't freak out on me-" comes the breathy deep voice from behind the boy.

Dean's biting his lip hard because he's horny now, it's overpowering his fear. "Ugh-" his hips start thrusting back and forth, humping the mattress. "Ugh-"

Castiel groans softly, "I want to fuck you-" the words are spoken in his ear roughly, "So fucking bad-" that only makes the teen moan softly again. But knowing he's not ready for it, instead he lays next to him. "Jack off with me?" he's pushing his own khakis down to his ankles.

Dean nods quickly before rolling over on to his back, pushing his pants further down to his ankles. Soon they're both jacking off side by side, lazily at first while exchanging heated looks into each others eyes. While he's stroking himself insecurely, the mans large hand squeezes his thigh before completely taking over the task. "Relax-" and he nods in submission, relaxing completely. 

"Ugh-" he whimpers, lip caught between his teeth. "Oh fuck, gonna come-" the warning is rushed, but not fast enough before he's coming thickly over the older mans fingers. "Ugh, sorry-" comes the shy apology.

Castiel kisses him, shoving his tongue into the teens mouth to shut him up while now jacking himself off so he could come as well. In no time, he's coming and accidentally bites the teens bottom lip. "God, you taste sweet-" he comments after licking his hand, licking the teens come.

Dean blushes profusely, "No I don't-" looking away in extreme shyness.

Castiel forces him to look into his eyes, "You taste sweet, if I say you taste sweet-" and kisses him once more, tongue and all in a deliciously passionate french kiss. "Mmm-" he didn't want to stop devouring the teens sweet pink mouth, but the boy had become a loud whimpering mess- so to avoid problems, he'd pulled away from the kiss painfully. "That's enough-"

Dean's a needy wreck though, clawing at the older mans khaki top like a baby wanting his mother. "Please-" he begs, thought not knowing what for. "I-"

Castiel smiles, "I know what you need-" pressing a kiss to his ear, "But not tonight, you're not ready."

The teen nods somberly, still clinging to the older man, never breaking eye contact for a second. "I love you-" he says with uncertainty and Castiel nods, ignoring the comment because the boy doesn't love him, he's just horny and that he understands. 

"Still scared of me?" 

"Yea-" Dean admits, coming down from the hottest orgasm he's had and can't figure out why he just told a complete stranger that he loved him, because he doesn't. If a simple hand job has him admitting things he doesn't really feel, what will he do when he actually gets his boy cherry popped? He finally understands why men pay him for this very same thing. "Does sex make people crazy?"

Castiel looks into his eyes as they lay side by side on the small bunk, their noses basically touching. "Sometimes-" and it was the truth.

Dean blinks innocently, "That sucks-" 

In the morning when the teen wakes up, the older man is in front of the small sink shaving his face once again. It doesn't take long at all before their eyes meet in the mirror, "Wanna suck my dick before breakfast?" and the teen laughs beautifully so Castiel approaches him, rubbing his bulge over the khakis. 

Dean shakes his head, blushing already. "No-" but he's smiling about it because he does want to but he's fucking too shy to do it. He's given head before, a handful of times for some cash but this is different, he's sort of liking the guy aside from the jolt of fear the man causes him. "I don't know how" he lies because he's not ready.

"Okay sweetheart-" and kisses the top of the teens head before heading to the cafeteria. 

Dean's wondering when they'll finally get to sit together and share meal, and is actually sort of hurt because now they're prison boyfriends. Once he has his tray after being the last in the food line, he's off to sit down at his usual spot. _Alone._

Castiel surprises him by sitting next to him for the first time, "Wow-" 

"What-" Castiel bites into his slice of stale bread with apricot jam on it. The teen feels mushy inside and rests his head on his shoulder which he does not like, "Don't do that-" and he backs off like a scolded child. "Don't ever fucking do that out here-" and he's gone just as fast as he'd come.

Dean's eyes tear up against his will, before anger takes over and he shoves his full plate away and it accidentally falls off the table. But he doesn't care and gets up, rushing away from the cafeteria before he's grabbed by the guard that was always stationed at the door. "Inmate!" he yells, holding him in a bear hug. "Calm down!"

"Let go!" the teen yells, tears running down his face. 

"Get em' out of here-" he orders another guard who yanks him away from all the prying eyes in the cafeteria, one of those eyes being his cell mates.

Dean's dragged through hall ways kicking and screaming until he's thrown into solitary confinement for a few hours. The teen does nothing in there but kick at the cement walls and scream profanities until his voice gets hoarse and raspy. When he's been silent for over an hour, that's when the same two guards come back to get him out of there. When he's finally tossed into his cell, his eyes land on the older man and he's fucking pissed again.

Castiel shoves him against the concrete wall as soon as the guard disappears, cheek pressed to the cold wall. "Fuck are you thinking, getting yourself thrown in solitary?" the teen grunts, not answering the question. "Don't cause a fucking scene because I hurt your feelings-" his hands slide down the slender body, resting on his hips like he owns the boy. "You want the other guys to know you're mine now, is that what this is about?" his cocky tone is annoying.

Dean grunts again painfully before being allowed to fall on the floor, on his knees. "Agh-" a large hand is roughly gripping the back of his head, pulling backwards so that his eyes can meet blue. "You're hurting me-" his eyes sting with tears because he's afraid of the guy, regretting ever taking his _gifts_. 

"Don't ever do that again-" Castiel bites, letting him go roughly. "If you act out like that again, I'll fuck you."

Dean nods, hugging himself against the cold wall of the cell as the older man leaves the confined space. A few hours later when Castiel comes back to the cell, the teen is still sitting on the cement floor where he'd left him. Instead of saying something he just goes to his bunk to sleep. When the guards call them down for breakfast, the kid is still on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Castiel is pulling on his khaki top over his white undershirt as he's staring down the teen, "What's the matter with you?" his tone is no longer caring or soft. 

Dean shakes his head, now hugging his stomach in hunger. It's not long before the older man hauls him up to his feet by the back of his uniform top and drags him along towards the cafeteria for breakfast. This time, the man stays with the teen to make sure he's eating the tasteless lumpy goop that's supposed to be oatmeal. Castiel pours a few sugar packets into the colorless mush and spoon feeds it to him.

Eventually other men start whistling and cat calling things in their direction, but he doesn't care and continues spoon feeding the boy because he knows the kid must be depressed. It's not easy to be locked up, especially at such a young age. Dean smiles once he's done eating in some sort of _thank you_ since he didn't really feel like talking much. He was nearing week two in prison and it wasn't getting any easier, besides his dad nor his brother had called him and they didn't pick up the phone when he'd tried them. 

Visitation day was tomorrow but he wasn't expecting his father to actually waste gas just to come see him for an hour, that thought alone has him miserable. After breakfast they get their usual hour of recreational time out in the yard which Dean spends sitting on the floor with his back towards the fence. His eyes just try to kill time by looking around and hopes that no one will get bothered by his wandering eye. It's purely innocent, since he can't watch television, he watches the other prisoners instead.

Eventually his eyes land on his cell mate with his scary group of friends and he was sad that the guy wasn't really hanging out with him. But of course, just because they're room mates, it doesn't mean they have to spend all this time together. After a while, his eyes land on a big guy who they call _Tiny_ and he gulps in fear because the guy winks at him with a suggestive lip bite.

Right then he gets up and tries to go hang out with Castiel, but his friends quickly scatter like cockroaches when he approaches. Castiel turns around, "What's up baby?" he smiles, clearly in a better mood than yesterday. Everything that happened had seemed to be forgotten by the older man or it seemed like it.

Dean blushes profusely, eyes cast downwards when suddenly strong arms embrace him. They sway a little bit and he finally looks up, giving the older man the prettiest smile. His friends are across the yard, watching them intensely but they don't make fun. Maybe Dean's not the only boy toy he's had in here, "I'm still hungry-" he admits, might as well take advantage of his good mood.

Castiel nods seriously looking around before saying, "I get commissary tomorrow, I'll get you something." and kisses his forehead roughly. After a quick wink and an ass squeeze, he's off to head back inside since rec time was over. 

Although he never hung around outside his cell, for safety reasons but when he sees his bunk mate sitting down by himself at a table right outside their cell he can't help but go sit next to him. Luckily he's not turned away, instead the man reaches under the table to grope him with a heavy hand. Instantly his lips part because it felt so damn good.

Dean feels like he could just come right then and there in his khakis from this alone and hunches over the table, mouth slightly open in pleasure before Castiel finally gets up to go to his bunk. The teen quickly follows the older man, looking up at him with desperate eyes. Castiel smiles down at him as they stand chest to chest and wraps his arms around the young teen, hands running down his back to land on his perky and plush bottom.

Dean gasps softly, not breaking eye contact with those sea glass colored eyes. "Cas-" his voice shakes with terrified need. Castiel looks over the teens shoulder to see if they have an audience but they don't, so he leans down just enough to press a chaste kiss to those pretty pink lips. The teens hands are resting on the older mans broad chest, "Ugh-" the soft whimper slips out before another kiss is pressed against his moist mouth. 

They exchange several soft kisses, all the while Castiel's been squeezing and groping the teens ass. "Mmm-" he finally pulls away from the virgin mouth, green eyes look up at him innocently. "I'm gonna fuck you so good-" the teen sucks in a frightened breath. "Fuck you so hard-" he sucks on the boys bottom lip before biting it gently.

Dean pulls away, "Ugh-" his chest is heaving up and down because he does want it. He's turned around to face the other side of the cell, the side where no one can see what Castiel is doing to his ass. His large hand slips underneath those khakis, his finger rubbing between his cheeks at his dry hole. "Ugh-" his forehead falls on the strong chest in front of him. 

Meanwhile he's getting his hole rubbed, Castiel presses soft kisses to the side of his face. "You gonna let me fuck you?" Dean's shoulders shrug, "Well, I'm going to anyway. You owe me for the gifts-"

Dean looks up at him now, swallowing. "Okay-" fear is evident in his voice. The older man seems to suddenly become possessed with arousal because he's forced onto the bottom bunk and roughly kissing his neck, no doubt leaving him a hickie or two.

They didn't end up having sex right then, Dean wasn't ready even though he begged so pretty to get his virgin ass fucked. Castiel wouldn't fuck him, not yet at least- he needed to make sure he was actually ready because if it didn't go well, it could bring a lot of attention his way and he didn't want that. Though he had a hunch the boy might be a screamer anyway, plus it wouldn't be the first time someone gets fucked in prison.

Unfortunately they were serving some kind of meat chunks with extremely watered down gravy that Dean just couldn't force himself to scarf down. Even though he was starving and dealing with some hunger pains, it wasn't worth it to eat it anyway and risk another upset stomach. Castiel walked by him and didn't give him any food presents on his way to his group of friends. Fuck, the food was one thing but not being able to sit down with his cell mate was worse.

His eyes zone in on the man eating his food which actually looked better than his, it looked like he had some kind of connections in the cafeteria because he always had something slightly better than everyone else. Not to mention the commissary the guy had, his locker was always full but it was under lock and key so no one could get to it not even his room mate. It's not fair, he's the guys prison _wife_ or _girlfriend._ Whatever he is, he deserves something because sooner or later he's going to get fucked in the ass by this guy.

After lunch, everyone wanders around outside their cells for a few hours until dinner. Which was also, disgusting and refused to eat it so he's just looking around the cafeteria again, luckily Castiel places some kind of corn bread on his plate which he devours in a few large bites. After dinner, they head to their cells for the night and he can't stand the boredom any longer or the hunger boiling in his stomach. It was sort of feeling like his intestines were eating each other at this point, it was quite uncomfortable since he's never went this long without eating a full meal. The longest he's ever gone was four days.

Dean's sitting on the floor Indian style while he reads through the older mans mail, with his permission of course. The guy probably felt bad for him since he didn't have any of his own mail or any kind of reading material. His eyes look up to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk enjoying a jar of peanut butter. "Where'd you get that?" he licks his lips, shoving all the letters off his lap.

"Commissary-" his long tongue is licking the white plastic spoon. Their eyes meet, "Want some?" and the teen nods, so he shoves his index finger inside the jar to scoop up some of the brown butter. "Come here-" he shakes his head. "If you want this peanut butter you're gonna have to lick it off my fingers-"

Dean scratches his head, "Can't I just use my finger?" 

"I don't know where your hands have been-" the teen moves, "Crawl over here-" his eyes watch the teen crawl over to him and he spreads his thighs open so he could wedge himself between them. "Suck-" he orders.

Dean's eyes are focused nervously on the older mans blue eyes before opening his mouth and sucking the peanut butter off the mans salty finger. "Mmm-" he moans, it wasn't supposed to be sexual, he was just that hungry. Another finger full of the brown butter is in front of his face and he sucks it again, that's how the older man finger feeds him almost half the jar. "More-" 

"That's enough-" Castiel stashes the jar under his pillow for now, then firmly holds onto the teenager. "Wanna suck my dick?" he shakes his head frantically. "I just gave you half my peanut butter-" although the argument sounds ridiculous, it matters in prison because nothing is given away for free. "You scared? That it?" his prison accent was thick in his voice, sort of like a New York accent. 

Dean nods, "Yea-" he's fucking nervous because this guy intimidates the living hell out of him. "I don't know how to-" he lies, in hopes that it will let him off easy and it does once again. 

Castiel legs go of him, "Suck a banana for all I care but you're going to learn-" the teens mouth drops open in shock. "Go to bed-" and he's shoved back gently. "Tomorrow's visitation day-"

"No one's coming to visit me-" and there's no response to his comment, he just watches the older man climb into his own bunk.

The next day as usual, Castiel doesn't sit next to Dean for meal times and the guy actually has a visitor. His interest is peeked to find out whose there to see blue eyes, but unless he's got his own visitor, he won't be able to find out. Maybe his mom or a family member. When he's lost all hope that his father and little brother will visit him, that's when his name is called.

There they are, both his father and baby brother, Sammy. They're waiting for him at a table and he quickly rushes over to sit down in front of them. "Thank God-" he huffs in relief, all he wants to do is cry to them about how bad he wants to go home. His eyes land on his brother, "How you doin' Sammy?" but decides against breaking down since it'll be much harder to pull himself back together when they get to leave and he stays behind.

Sam smiles, "Got my report card-" and hands his big brother a folded paper. "I got straight A's again-"

Dean looks at all the written down grades, "Proud of you, Sammy-" and hands it back. His eyes focus on his father now, "How you doin' dad-" John quickly says how disappointed he is that he got caught and he ignores it because now his eyes land on his cell mate across the room. Castiel was sitting with a pretty woman, maybe his sister- the longer he watched them, the more evident it was that the woman with him wasn't a relative.

It becomes clear she's either his girlfriend or wife when visitation is over because they give each other a quick tongue kiss before she leaves. Castiel meets his eyes, grinning like the pig he is. Dean swallows the jealousy down, not knowing why he's so hurt the guy has someone on the outside because of course he's got someone. Surely the guy is only interested in him because they're locked up and you have to pass the time somehow and what better way than to terrorize the newbie.

Dean hugs his dad forcefully and then his brother, that hug lasts a little longer that it should have. "Take care, Sammy-" he kisses the top of his head before messing up his hair even more than it was. "Visit me soon-" he pleads before getting rushed out of the visitation room along with everyone else.

The look on his little brothers face breaks his heart, but his emotional pain is quickly forgotten when his cell mate walks a little too closely behind him all the way back to their bunks. 

_Lights out!_

Dean turns around, eyes fixed upon the older man towering over him and he licks his lips nervously. Castiel's large hand caresses his face possessively, yet somehow tenderly and he knows he's in trouble. Maybe tonight is the night he gets his cherry popped, but maybe it won't be so bad. 

_Maybe.._


	3. Night Moves

It's a hot day as Castiel lifts weights out in the yard with a certain pair of pale green eyes eyeing him down from afar.

"Come here!" he calls out to him and sets down the weights by his feet. The teen was hesitated to come over since things between them were strange, mostly because he wanted to fuck the boy into the mattress but it was proving to be a hard task to accomplish when the boy is so easily spooked.

Dean Winchester was such a timid boy and he hopes to fuck it out of him eventually. There must be more underneath all that supple soft teen flesh, he wants Dean to get out of his shell but that wasn't looking like a possibility any time soon. The boy barely spoke and when he did, his voice was so soft that he could barely hear it. Sometimes though, he got the courage from somewhere and tried to stand up for himself with another inmate- but that never turned out well and he had to save him.

The teen finally walks up to him, eyes clearly focused on his eyes and no where else. Castiel had been shirtless, sweat glistening in the sunlight. "Yea-" he says, hands behind his back like an elementary school kid on his way to the lunch room.

"Like what you see?" Castiel smiles when he sees the blush on the boys face and he looks away then, at his surroundings. "How're you doing-" the subject is quickly changes from his muscles to his well being.

Dean looks around too, "Fine-" and it's a lie. "I want a cigarette-" their eyes meet. "Can you get me one?"

Castiel nods, "Sure-" their eyes linger on each other, still the teen tries hard not to look at his exposed upper body. "Forget something?" he taps on his cheek with his index finger. Dean licks his lips before giving the stubble covered cheek a quick kiss. "Good boy-" and it sounds like he said that to his dog. "Run along-" he gestures for him to go away.

The teen shuts his eyes in humiliation before turning around and walking away, wishing he could stay with the man for a while. All he wanted was to have someone to hang out with since he hadn't made any other friends here yet, and yes that was probably a good thing but he wanted friends. Castiel wasn't technically his friend, who knows what he was- his body guard maybe? But whose going to protect him from Castiel- the guy has made it more than clear that he wants inside his pants.

Dean's sitting at a table by himself, arms crossed on top of it casually as he looks at cell mate working out across the yard. The man eventually wipes the sweat off his face with his shirt before pulling it on. It's not long before he sees something that makes him jealous- Castiel, smiling at another young boy. Instantly hurt consumes him but he knows better than to make a scene. From the looks of it, the boy looks new and they might be around the same age.

When they part ways with nothing more between them than an exchanged smile, he relaxes though still quite jealous. He can't help but think that maybe the man is moving on from him since he hasn't given it up yet. They meet back at their bunks later that day when he walks in and he's got something behind his back. Dean looks up from his book, the one he borrowed from the library. _Gone with the wind,_ to be exact- he'd never admit it but he really liked the story.

Castiel sits next to him on the bottom bunk, "Here baby-" and secretly shows him a cigarette before pocketing it. "Tomorrow in the yard, we'll go smoke-" then he taps his cheek. 

Dean kisses the mans cheek once more, it's how he says thank you and he doesn't know why the older man likes it. Maybe it's to make him feel less than, since the guy could just ask for a regular kiss on the mouth. He gives the man another kiss on the cheek, before moving over to kiss his rough lips- when he isn't stopped, he ends up kissing the mans neck and no doubt leaving a small love bite on his skin.

Castiel eventually pulls the teen off his neck, "That's enough-" and he sounds pissed. "I get that you're grateful, but there's plenty of me to go around-" he leans in to whisper, "-I know you saw me talking to the new boy."

Dean looks down in humiliation, "Are you gonna be with him?" and the question sounds stupid coming from his mouth.

Castiel chuckles softly, "He's willing to give me what you wont-" and God, how Dean hates the cocky tone of his voice. He lifts the teens chin up so their eyes can meet, "You jealous?" again, that thick prison accent makes him melt inside because it's so sexy. "Don't be jealous-" Castiel kisses the teens lips softly, "You're my baby, you got that?"

Dean nods insecurely, inhaling the mans musky scent deeply into his lungs. "Yea-" 

"My sweet baby-" the man bites his lip before kissing him once again softly, and again, and again until the teen is a whimpering mess on the bunk. "One of these days I'm just going to take what I want-"

Dean shivers, "Okay-" the word sounds unsure. 

Surprisingly, Castiel let's him off the hook once again and they both end up sharing the bottom bunk. They don't cuddle or anything, they're just sleeping next to each other and Dean doesn't mind one bit since it gets pretty cold at night and the older mans body heat did wonders to keep him warm.

The teen gets another surprise in the morning, Castiel actually sits down and has his breakfast with him.

They sit side by side as they talk and laugh about the other inmates, secretly of course. It was nice actually, beyond nice. Breakfast went smoothly as always, even more so with his cell mate by his side in the cafeteria. Next they have rec time in the yard which he was extra anxious for since Castiel had promised him a smoke, though he wasn't sure how it was going to happen since there was no privacy to be had.

Dean's surprised when the older man suddenly appears out of nowhere after having vanished on the way to the yard, "Come on-" he says softly and Dean quickly follows him. They end up sitting down behind an air conditioning unit that was around the corner of the building. He didn't ask any questions because he's already come to realize that Castiel's got many connections in here.

The guards are all buddy buddy with him, which explains how he gets a little something extra with his meals and seems to walk through walls. Literally, the guy gets to roam freely wherever he wants. Dean's wondering if the guy has been there so long that he has been able to make friends with everybody and that scares him. But a smoke was a smoke and he needed it bad.

Dean tries to take the cigarette from the older man but he pulls it away, "Ah ah-" and the cigarette is placed between his lips instead. "I get to light it-" the teen nods and the man pulls out a lighter from his pocket, lighting the cigarette. "Inhale-" and he wants to roll his eyes because he knows how to fucking smoke. Unfortunately, it's been a while and inhaling makes him cough.

Dean coughs loudly, hunching over. "These aren't-" they weren't the ones he was used to smoking back at home.

Castiel takes the cigarette, placing it in his mouth and inhales. "These not the ones _daddy_ buys, hmm-" and he's got that cocky smile on his face. 

Dean regains control of himself, now looking up at blue eyes, watching him exhale smoke through his nose has him hardening up in his khakis instantly. "You're hot-" and looks away when he says it. It makes the older man chuckle, "Please don't laugh-" their eyes meet. 

Castiel pulls the teen close, "Open-" his hand patting the boys jaw gently and it loosens up, mouth opening up for him. "Breathe-" and now he exhales cigarette smoke into the boys slightly open mouth. smiling when he actually sucks it in without coughing. "Good baby-"

Dean suppresses a cough, eventually saying "I-I think wanna have sex-" after a few minutes of passing the cigarette in silence.

Castiel looks over at him, "So do I, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get it-" and the admission sounds like he's made peace with it. The teen leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "You serious?" and his eyes lock on his. "When?" then he looks around, making sure no one was around to listen.

Dean shrugs, looking down in shyness. 

The older man audibly breathes in, "Tonight?" and looks like a rabid wolf, ready to pounce and mate.

Before they can discuss things further, Castiel's guard _buddy_ comes around the corner and gives him some kind of signal to let him know to wrap things up because they need to get moving already. He nods before getting up and hauls the teen to his feet as well so they can sneak back into the yard with everyone else. Dean is quiet throughout the rest of rec time but Castiel doesn't think anything is wrong since the teen doesn't talk much anyway.

Castiel says, "I'll be right back-" and goes to talk with that same boy that he smiled at last time.

Dean stays at their table, watching them _talk_ and tries not to get jealous until that boy kisses his cheek. He huffs a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Asshole-" and he's got to look away from them before he loses it again. Solitary wasn't worth it.

Castiel comes back, sitting down next to him. "What's wrong?" finally asking once he's caught onto the silence.

"Nothin'-" he says quietly, eyes fixed on that boy.

"Don't be jealous baby-" Castiel laughs, "-I'm not fucking him."

Dean finds some comfort in those words, "Why?" the older mans arm wraps around him possessively, bringing him closer.

"I know when I've got it good-" they stand up at once because it was time to head back inside, "-and I've got it good." 

The teen manages to accept the compliment without bursting into flames out of shyness, in fact he kept his cool throughout the whole day. Throughout the day, Castiel had no high hopes for finally getting into the teens khakis that night and he was used to it. But when he walks into the cell some time after dinner, the air in the confined space felt different. 

Castiel has to ask "You okay?" as he pulls off his uniform top so that he stands in only a white undershirt and khakis. The teen nods somberly and he goes to the sink to brush his teeth before going to bed. Quickly he manages to notice the love bite on his neck that he somehow missed earlier, "You little shit-" his tone is angry, making the teen sit up on his bunk.

Dean looks at him, "What-"

Castiel pushes him back down until he's laying on his back again and slaps him on the face roughly. "You think I wanna walk around here with hickies all over me? How do you think that makes me look?" the teen flinches at every word, so scared that getting slapped in the face hardly phased him. "Nothing to say?" he shakes his head, "Of course not, you never have anything to say-"

Dean quietly says, "I'm sorry-"

"I should just fuck you-" the tone is angry, so angry. "Hmm, what if I just fuck you right now-" and he's already pushing down his khakis so he can do just that. 

Dean swallows, tears welling up in his eyes, bottom lip sucked into his mouth innocently as if he were an upset toddler.

Castiel rasps the words, "Submissive bitch-" under his breath before bending the boy in half, causing him to whimper loudly in fear. "My bitch-" his fingers dig into the meaty flesh of his bottom. 

Dean's all wide eyes and hiccups underneath the older man, "Your bitch-" and those words took the only bit of courage he had, leaving none for later.

"Shit-" Castiel leans down and spits on the pretty pink hole before he makes quick work of devouring it. "Mmmm-" his long tongue flicks against the tight button, lapping at it too. 

Dean's eyes blink rapidly at the sensation of a tongue licking into him, "Feels weird-" he then looks down, his cock was hard and laying heavily against his flat lower tummy. _Guess it didn't feel so weird._ Dean was liking it, but was too shy to moan or do anything at all for fear of how he may sound. That's until a finger works it's way into him, "Cas-" the name comes out of his mouth like a nervous moan. 

"Be quiet-" 

Dean nods, soon Castiel is bending him in half once again and the head of his large cock is pressing against his hole. "Cas-" it sounds nervous, so scared. "I'm-" but the cock is pushing, struggling to get in. "Aghhhh-" he groans in pain. "Aghhh-" it finally pushes in and it's so uncomfortable as it slides in deeper. He's so full, "Aghh-" and sucks in a breath, "I don't like it-" lets out a half cry, "Take it out-"

Castiel's breathing heavily above him, thrusting in and out of the tight heat slowly. "Give it a minute-" 

Dean starts crying out of frustration, his wrists are held up above his head after trying to push the older man off him. "Aghh-" he groans again in pain, struggling under the man on top of him.

"Relax-" 

Dean doesn't like it, not one bit- until the older man moves a little bit to the left, something about the new angle was hitting different. The fullness was still there, the burn was there too, but it wasn't feeling so bad now, he was feeling kinda good- like when you're turned on, but more. "Ugh-" the soft moan escapes him suddenly. 

Castiel's large hands let go of his wrists, "That's it, go with it-" and now his hands focus on holding him wide open by the knees, holding them down against the mattress.

Dean's mouth opens slightly, eyes looking up at the older man above him in awe. He was sure he was getting raped, so why did it feel so damn _good_? "Ughh-" another moan escapes him, "Ughh-" then another. "Mmm-" 

Other inmates are yelling for them to keep it down in angry voices. _Shut up!_

Dean moans like a whore, "Ughhhhhh-" his hands are gripping the pillow behind his head "Ughhhh-" and his legs feel like jelly but it feels good right now. That's when he's flipped over on his stomach and he get's on his knees, pushing his ass up in the air. 

"Fucking hell-" the older man groans behind him, "You're such a good fucking bitch-" the sound of skin slapping skin was loud in the silence of the cell. "My fucking bitch-"

Dean moans loudly, "Ughh-" and those moans start coming out of him in tandem each time the cock in his ass punches into him. "Oh, fuck-" he falls onto his stomach after losing his balance and he's flipped onto his back once more for the finale that was coming soon. "Ugh, shit-" he cries weakly. 

"Be quiet-" Castiel blinks the sweat away from his eyes, loving the view of the teen under him- bent in half and legs spread open, that pink hole stretched around his cock. "Tell me you love it-"

Dean's eyes roll back in his head because he's getting fucked so hard, "I love it-" the words are punched out of him roughly. "I love it-" his body is tightening up with his approaching orgasm, "I love it-"

"Go ahead and come for me-" Castiel encourages, the teens hand is reaching for his own cock but he smacks it away. "Get there without-" 

"Ughhh-" he whines loudly in frustration.

"Come on, you can do it-" the menacing pace continues relentlessly. "You can get there, come on baby-"

Dean groans, "Aghh-" eyes closed tightly, focused on coming without touching himself. "Ughh-" the man above him leans over him a little more, changing the angle slightly and it has him reaching orgasm suddenly. "Ughh-" ropes of thick hot come start squirting onto his tummy. "Ughhhh fuck-" he starts shivering in relief, eyes now looking up into blue. 

But the fucking doesn't stop, the man has to chase his own orgasm too and goes even harder. "Agh-" the teen winces in pain now, "Aghh-" Castiel then comes, punching in deeply one last time. "Ughhhhhhhh-" he sighs in relief because it's over, "Shit-" and blinks away the dark spots in his vision. 

Castiel pulls out carefully before rolling off him, completely ignoring all the yelling coming from the other inmates. He turns to face the awestruck teen, "If anyone asks, I raped you. Can't have these guys thinking I've gone soft-" 

Dean's silent for a while, catching his breath- mostly, he's just taking it all in. Castiel's kissing his neck softly, "I'm okay-" he finally says because he knows the older man is worried about him right then. "I think-"

Castiel smiles, sucking a big fat love bite on his neck- getting him back for the one on his own. "We're even-" 

Dean doesn't know what he's talking about, but he'll find out eventually. "You're really my boyfriend?" the question is asked nervously. "Do I belong to you?"

The older man nods, "You're mine-" and thinks about it for a few seconds before saying, "I belong to you too-" and it wasn't easy for him to say that.

Although they both know that they really aren't _boyfriends,_ their relationship is mostly based on necessity but they both would like to pretend it's for real. It's the least he can do for the boy since he seems to really need this to be more than just sex in exchange for goods.

Dean Winchester is not doing so well the following day after losing his virginity, his stomach hurts and feels weird after getting his guts rearranged inside of him. He spends most of the day hunched over in his bunk while Castiel moves around the confined space, completely oblivious to his pain. It's not until they're sitting down together at dinner that the teen finally stands up, walking away suddenly.

That's when other prisoners start pointing at him as they whisper to each other which Castiel doesn't like, so he looks over his shoulder to see what everyone seems to be pointing at. That's when he sees it, blood on the back of the teens khaki pants. "Damn it-" he quickly stands up and follows him. A frightened Dean gets guided to the showers then, "You're bleeding-" Castiel mentions quietly as they make their way. 

They didn't attract too much attention while walking down the halls of the prison, every guard knew Castiel and they let him walk around freely. They assumed he was going to the showers to fool around with his new boy and they weren't wrong- but the shower was to help get him cleaned up this time.

Once in the showers, Dean pushes his pants down to find that yes he is bleeding from behind but it didn't seem like fresh blood- maybe from earlier in the day. The teen starts crying softly because this has never happened to him before, but it's not like he's ever had sex either. He lets the older man wash him with a bar of soap and a small rag until he's fresh and clean. 

By then, the teen has dried off his tears and pulls on a fresh pair of khakis. "Am I okay?" he asks softly as they walk slowly back to their cell, a large arm wrapped around his neck possessively. He should be scared but he's actually feeling taken care of for once, protected even. "I hurt really bad inside-" 

Castiel holds him at arms length once inside the comfort of their cell, "Must have fucked you harder than I meant to-" and that's all he says before leaving.

Being abandoned in the cell after the hard day he's had only has him crying all over again and he resumes his usual seat on his bottom bunk. When Castiel comes back, he's got a laundry bag with him which he empties out on the bottom bunk. "Here-" tons of chocolate bars and small bags of chips spill out from it and it feels like Santa just came to pay him an early visit. 

Dean hides the smile on his face as he looks through all his goodies, "You could've just said sorry-" his eyes look up briefly. "-for hurting me."

Castiel runs his fingers through the short brown hair, "Words don't mean anything in here." after a short pause. "I didn't rape you, you know that don't you?" 

The teen nods somberly, "Yea, I know you didn't-" a tear rolls down his cheek. "But it hurts-" 

Castiel says in all seriousness, "I'm sorry you have a tight asshole-" and a not so predatory mile forms on his face, making the boy laugh sweetly. "That's my boy-" right then he lifts the shirt of his uniform to reveal one final treat that's tucked into the waistband of his pants, "It's okay, take it-"

Dean quickly takes it and unwraps the lollipop, "Thank you-" and puts it in his mouth. Little did he know the older man just wanted to see where he stood on the spectrum of blow jobs, how well this boy might be at it. Or how bad he might be.

The teen sucks on it innocently while Castiel watches him, their eyes meet occasionally but they say nothing. When the sweet is gone, the older man sits down on the bunk next to him and the goods.

"Kiss me-" the order is spoken softly and he obeys before tilting his head up to meet those rough lips. He wastes no time in slipping his tongue in there, moaning at how sticky and sweet it is. "Mmm-" his hands hold the young face in place.

"How do you get all this extra stuff?" he asks innocently, making eye contact. "They don't have lollipops in commissary-"

"One of the guards is real sweet on me-" Castiel admits quietly, "-I suck his dick for stuff." the boy is confused, not knowing if he's joking or not. "That's right baby, even I have to suck dick to get things around here-" the look on his face is a saddened one. 

They share a few more soft kisses before Castiel pulls away and he holds the teens limp hand in his, "Remind me to get you some lotion for these-" he kisses the dried knuckles that had cracked a little. The on and off again cold weather was doing some pretty harsh things to the teens skin, "Need you soft-"

Dean nods, looking down at his ashy hands. "M'sorry-" and it's spoken softly, just like every other word he says in front of this man. 

The older man breathes in audibly, "Don't be sorry, you're just too pretty-" his thumb brushes across the teens cheek. "Freckles-" he smiles. "-you got them all over." and he leans in to whisper, "-even back there."

Dean looks down in shyness, "Stop-" his shoulders hunch up like he's trying to hide himself away. "You're jus' makin' fun of me-" he's forced to look up into the mans blue eyes, the next kiss comes and his jaw loosens up so their tongues can become one.

Eventually Castiel pulls away to ask him, "How's your stomach feeling?" 

Dean looks away, "I'm not on my period-" that makes the older man laugh. "Can you go-" he stands up, "I need to to use-" and looks towards the toilet. Castiel nods and leaves the cell for a moment to give him some privacy.

When he's done doing his business, he finds a couple of pink spots on the toilet paper. "Fuck-" The deep voice of his cell mate asks how everything is going in there and he ignores the man because it's his fault his ass is bleeding. Eventually he comes in and Dean says, "Should I go to medical?" he's biting his nails anxiously.

Castiel says softly, "Let me look at you-" and he's rolling the teen over onto his stomach against his wishes, pulling his pants down. "I guess I'm too big for you-" the teen looks over his shoulder, not amused by this whole situation. "I'm sorry baby-" a damp towel is pressed to the sore hole for a few minutes. "Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?"

Dean shrugs, "I was scared to-" and looks over his shoulder again. "Thought you were gonna hit me-"

"Your dad hit you-" Castiel removes the towel and is relieved when it comes away clean. "Is that why you're like this?" the teen gets offended, putting his head down on his pillow in shame. "I can tell someones hurt you-" his large hand runs up and down the boys arching back. "Boys your age aren't this docile unless they've been beaten down by someone-"

Dean starts crying and he knows this because his shoulders shake slightly.

"How about a blow job?" he rolls the crying teen over, "Ever gotten one?" and he shakes his head, tears now subsiding.

"Does it hurt?" Dean props himself on his elbows as his khakis are pulled off his body completely. The question only makes the older man smile because the boy was way to innocent, but it was cute nonetheless. Once Castiel's expert mouth envelopes his teen cock, he whimpers loudly in his throat. "Hmph-"

Blue eyes occasionally look up at him, relishing the view before him- the prettiest boy in the whole prison, all his to play with. Dean's got his bottom lip sucked into his mouth and he's making the sweetest whimpers he's ever heard. The aroma of teen flesh is heavenly flooding the room as he starts to sweat- he can't help himself and begins to rub right underneath the boys appropriate sized balls. 

Dean blinks rapidly in fear but his thighs open wider anyway, letting the man have his way with him. Nothing scary happens, nothing enters him- but large fingers rub and press into that soft patch of skin between his balls and asshole. "Ughh-" he moans softly, his brows are knit together as he focuses on not coming.

Soon, Castiel isn't sucking his dick anymore, he's kissing and practically munching down on that very spot under the boys balls that has him losing it. 

Dean tenses up because it's too much to take, in the sweetest way. "I feel weird-" he admits, but he doesn't know he feels exactly- something is happening and it feels different than last night. "Ughh, Cas-" his voice is laced with panic before some kind of internal orgasm hits. Hot come oozes out of his hard cock, dripping onto his flat tummy "Ughh-"

Something wet is dribbling out of his ass too and the teen reaches down to touch, thinking it must be blood, but it's not blood. _It's clear and sticky._

"What's this-" he's looking at his fingers with wide eyes. 

Castiel smiles before kissing his thigh roughly with affection, "I just gave you an anal orgasm-" and he sits up. "You're welcome." Once he's washed his hands in the sink, he pulls out another lollipop from his locker to give him. "For being a good boy-"

Dean smiles, looking up at him and takes the small treat. "Thanks-" 

Castiel pats him on the head and throws him a towel, "Sure thing, freckles."

The nickname was going to stick because it suited him. Dean had no clue what Castiel's nickname was, unless it was really just _Cas,_ but he doubted it.

Within the next few days, Dean would soon find out that his cell mates real nickname was _Daddy._ Surely it was clear why, the man was on every young boy that came into the prison- offering to help take care of then in exchange for a few kisses or a quick grope.

The young ones loved Castiel and he loved them two, but now he was starting to only love Dean- the pretty boy with all the _freckles._


	4. Got Beef?

With every passing day Castiel is finding himself feeling for this Dean kid, his innocent green eyes and pretty smile got the best of him and he's completely hooked. Though he'd never admit it, a feeling close to _love_ is blossoming in his chest every time he's around the boy, which is pretty much always and it's a big problem. Dean's only got two years in here and he's got a hell of a lot more time than that.

Maybe Dean Winchester will end up loving him too, but that's unlikely. The boy is young, has his whole life ahead of him, there's no way he will waste it moping over some guy who made him his bitch in prison for two years. It's time to break it off, distance himself from the boy- at least for a while, keep him on his toes. Dean's not the only boy he's had under his thumb in here, there's been at least a handful of them.

It's not his fault the young ones, the _scared_ ones flee to him for protection. They were nave and fresh to the world, so easy to manupulate.

That's what Dean was supposed to be, another toy to play with in here. Maybe get a few blow jobs out of him in exchange for some goods, but he's falling for the kid. He wants to know all about him, wants to see that boy smile so pretty for him, wants to make him laugh over stupid shit. This was dangerous, and he needed to pull the plug on their little fake relationship that didn't feel so fake.

They're in prison, they can't play house in here. Things were getting a little too cozy in their cell, sharing the bottom bunk almost every night since he'd taken the boys virginity. They hadn't done it a second time, but the heated kisses between them too was enough to have the older man falling in love. It's no secret that he's much older than Dean, times were different when he was growing up- so the kissing, yeah it means a lot to him.

Castiel grew up in time where there were manners, where you had to court someone and marry them. He's old school at heart, so everything with Dean matters to him- but he's being stupid now, he can never be with Dean. Not in the real world, can't take him out to a movie or a date- the boy could easily pass for his son because of the drastic age difference. 

Dean walks by him on his way to get his breakfast tray and waves cutely in his direction. Castiel nods at him, letting him know it's all good- that _they_ are all good. His eyes never leave the teen as he waits in the long lunch line, the fact that he's got his hands behind his back like a small child has his heart melting. If only he wasn't so cute and sweet, maybe it would be easier to keep his distance.

But he wants to keep his prison bitch anyhow so when the teens got his tray- he waves him over to his table where he was having his meal alone for once. "Sit-" he orders. After the boy sits next to him, he places a blueberry muffin on his tray.

Dean smiles like a dork, "Thanks daddy-" and that nickname was given to Castiel by his many ex boyfriends here and somehow his new toy had caught on to it after hearing a few stories from other inmates. 

"You don't have to call me that-" suddenly he's ashamed by the name others had given him. "The whole daddy thing was a long time ago-" he looks around anxiously. Everyone called Castiel Daddy, at least the boys giving him head did- and they called him that because he was older- plus, it was fun exploiting daddy issues whenever he could.

Dean snorts, "You friggin' love it-" and he's been a little less shy around his bunk mate now, allowing a bit of personality to shine through.

While the teen eats his muffin in silence, his head rests on the older mans broad shoulder. Their _relationship_ wasn't much of a secret now since the night Dean got fucked, it was so loud that everybody in their block heard the older man pounding his virgin ass. It's most of the reason why they haven't fucked a second time, the boy was too loud and there were safer ways of getting him off.

When his muffin is gone he says, "I'd give my left kidney for a burger-" in all honesty.

"Don't say things like that in here-" a smile is on his face.

When they look into each others eyes, it's like the world around them doesn't exist. They ever rarely notice the looks they get as they walk side by side or when Dean gets a threatening glare because he's got a little extra something on his trays now that he's hooked up with _daddy._ It only took giving it up a single time, now he's got perks- regardless if he's sucking dick or not but Castiel will collect on his debt sooner or later.

Castiel manages to get away from Dean for an hour, and he wonders where he could have run off to in the blink of an eye. They were just together not five minutes ago, seriously, the man seemed to walk through walls. Almost as fast as he'd vanished, the guy is back, walking out from the building to the yard. Dean's eyes follow him until the man is standing right before him.

"Where'd you go?" he scoots over to make room on the bench. 

Castiel sits down and spits on the ground before responding. "Guard wanted to see me-"

Dean nods, "Oh-"

The older man wraps an arm around him, not saying why he gave the guard a blow job this particular time. Little did he know, it was for a burger, for him. Dean just assumes this favor was for something else, something he wanted for himself. Like a playboy- the guy fucked him, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't like the ladies. He knows for a fact that he does swing both ways because of the pretty lady that visits him.

Dean speaks up as they people watch, mindlessly focused on a game of basketball happening in front of them in the middle of the yard. "Whose the woman who visits you?"

Castiel smiles, "My wife-" at least he was honest about who she was. "We're high school sweethearts. Got married young-" the teen beside him is silent. "Got a daughter too, Claire-"

Dean looks up at him then, "How old is she?" and not at all surprised that he's got a wife and kid- he's probably only gay while locked up. 

Castiel hesitates before saying, "Fifteen-" his daughter was a tad bit younger than his new toy. "That a problem?"

Dean shrugs, somewhat jealous but now this raises a bigger question. "How old are _you?"_

He barks a sudden laugh, "How old do you think I am?" their eyes meet. The teen guesses, _Thirty?_ "Guess I look younger than I am, I'm forty one-"

Dean gulps, "You're old-" and the comment doesn't offend him one bit, to this boy he must seem as old as a dinosaur. "Sorry-" he looks at the inmates playing basketball again. "Does she know that you like guys-"

The grip on the teen tightens possessively, "Well, she knows I like _boys-"_ there's a short pause. "It's kind of the reason why I'm in here-"

"You're a pedophile?" and the teen isn't shocked by it, since he is still technically a kid.

"God no-" Castiel laughs, "Eighteen is as young as I'll go-" there's a long pause. "My sentence was extended because I-I fucked some newbie in here who in the moment loved it, then he told on me. Said I raped him. Among other things-" and the story doesn't continue from there.

Dean nods, "Let me guess, you made his ass bleed-" and it's meant to be a joke but the older man doesn't take it that way.

The man ends up slapping him roughly in the face for saying such a thing, quickly guards run up to them and take Castiel away. Meanwhile, leaving Dean to stare at his boyfriend being dragged away in horror, a hand pressed to his burning face. He did not like this side of him at all- how could a man be so sweet and caring one minute, so generous with his commissary, only to turn around and slap him over basically nothing.

Maybe the guy really did kill a whole bunch of people like he was warned about when he'd first gotten there. He's asked around for info but no one was willing to say anything- almost every inmate seemed to be afraid of Castiel. Everyone except his group of friends, but no way he was going near them to ask.

Having the cell to himself for the next few days is great but oddly enough Dean is missing his cell mate. With all the peace and quiet he was able to finish reading the rest of _Gone with the wind_ and managed to find the older mans peanut butter and finish that off too. He doesn't think much about where Castiel might be, probably in solitary- then it hits him, he'll be back and he'll be pissed with him.

Now he's wishing he didn't finish off the guys peanut butter. The guy was weird about his peanut butter.

If they're over, this means Dean's on his own from now on- no more snacks, no more gifts, no protection and certainly no more secret kisses in his bunk. The following few days, he takes on prison life on his own for the first time while his cell mate is in solitary and he's having no problems at all- most likely because everyone knows Castiel will be getting out eventually. If he finds a single scratch on his boy, there will be hell to pay- so everyone leaves him be, like he's a ghost in the wind.

With Castiel's absence, he's managed to make one friend and that friend was the guy named _Tiny_ who turned out to be a complete teddy bear who loved donuts. Tiny treated Dean well, treated him like a friend and he appreciated it. The guy didn't look at him like a piece of meat on a stick like some of the bigger guys seemed too. After rec time, he goes to his bunk and his mouth falls open when Castiel is in there.

"Hi-" he says nervously, not knowing what to expect from the guy.

Castiel looks over at him, eyeing him up and down in silence before leaving the cell. The whole day is awkward and they don't speak, at least not until later that night when he gives the boy an unexpected gift at dinner. 

"I'm sorry-" his voice is soft and sits down across from the boy this time, with his tray. 

Dean takes the rose he was given, "You like origami?" and admires the flower made out of red construction paper. "Thanks-"

Castiel ignores the question, "Don't eat dinner-" that's all he says without giving an explanation.

Of course he obeys and doesn't eat the slop on his plate. Once they've dumped their trays, they're walking behind the rest of the inmates after dinner and that's when Castiel pulls Dean into one of the guards offices. "Wait here-" and he leaves. Dean's nervous because he knows he shouldn't be in here, luckily enough Castiel comes back with a guard and he's thinking that maybe they're going to take turns raping him until the guard hands him a bag from McDonalds.

His face lights up instantly and reaches inside for the burger he had mentioned wanting the previous week. "Thanks-" he grins before unwrapping the small burger and taking a large bite. The guard leaves them alone after instructing them to be back in their bunks for count in half an hour. The teen devours the beef burger and even licks his fingers when he's done because it's probably the last one he'll get in a long time.

Dean finally looks up, "Thank you-" and steps closer to the man without any fear. "I'm grateful- you know, for everything."

Castiel looks distraught, taking a few steps back until bumping into the guards desk behind him. "But I hit you, aren't you scared of me-" 

Dean smiles, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little fucked up-" a nervous giggle escapes him. "I like you, alright-"

Castiel bites his lip, beckoning him over with his finger. "-and I like you." 

"Did you beat your wife?" the question suddenly comes out and he's expecting another slap.

Castiel smiles, "Of course not- I'd never hit a woman." then looks over the teens shoulder to make sure the door is still closed. "But in here, things are different. Everyone fights-" 

Dean pouts, "That doesn't mean we have to-" and looks so sweet that the older man agrees, kissing him right then.

After a quick kiss in the dark office, they rush back to their bunks just in time for count. The nerves over being alone with the man again have faded away and he's enjoying his time with him. It's been a nice run having the cell to himself for the last few days, but having his _boyfriend_ back was even better. They're in bed together in somewhat of an embrace as they read _Gone with the wind_ from the beginning since they didn't have any other books.

Castiel had promised to go with Dean to the prison library and pick something to read together after breakfast tomorrow. He was surprised the boy loved reading so much considering he was a high school drop out. Castiel's fingers are tugging softly on the hair at the back of the teens neck mindlessly as he reads aloud, only loud enough for them to hear.

Eventually the boy looks up in wonder, "Hmm?" their eyes meet.

"Sorry I don't suck your dick-" he looks down then, at the words on the page. "I hope you don't get bored of me-"

Castiel chuckles, kissing the top of his head lovingly. "You'll suck it when you're ready-" there's a pause. "As for having sex again- well, you're too loud." 

Dean's shoulders hunch up like he's trying to hide within his own body, like a turtle. "No I'm not-" his voice is soft.

That makes him laugh again, "You are, everyone thought I was raping you." 

The humiliated teen begins to read softly once again because he'd rather read than to continue this conversation. They do this for another hour until they both manage to fall asleep, the story wasn't boring by any means but they've both read this book before. Castiel must have read it a handful of times since it was one of the better books in the library, and he's actually looking forward to going with Dean to pick something out together. 

In the morning when he wakes up, he finds himself in the bunk alone- Castiel wasn't at his side. By the looks of the clock outside his cell, he'd missed breakfast completely and it wasn't really a loss since breakfast was always gross. Instead, he pulls himself out of bed and goes to his locker to fish out a squished box of pop tarts that Castiel told him he could have, grabbing only one.

He's almost done with the sugary treat when he notices something hard under his pillow. It was a bottle of lotion and a tube of lip balm which does smell nice, really fruity.He puts some on and quickly rubs it away with the back of his hand because he's never worn lip balm before, maybe once but it was the medicated kind and it had been winter.

Dean rubs the lotion on his hands because they could use it since it was Autumn, the days were hot sometimes and then cold other times. Castiel comes in after breakfast, giving him a smile when he sees that the teen has found his gifts and has used them already.

Dean speaks up, "Why?" holding up the tube of lip balm. 

"It's for your pretty lips-" the man bends down to kiss his soft lips, "Mmm-"

Dean pulls away, "I'm not a girl-" his eyes look up at the older man, seriously. 

Castiel smiles, "You're my girl, shut up-" and goes to brush his teeth. "Get dressed, I'm taking you to the library-" and the man says it as if they were going on some big date. But here in prison, going anywhere other than your cell seems like a big outing and Castiel was putting gel in his hair for it and even some cologne. Where he got cologne? no one knows, probably did a favor for it.

Castiel was one of the more handsome guys here in the prison, at least Dean thinks so. The man was always well groomed and put together, he often wondered what Castiel looked like before prison- what kind of clothes he wore, what kind of shoes- wondered about a lot of things. Was he the type to take his wife and daughter out for a fun time, or was he the kind of dad that liked to sit down at home in front of the television with a beer like his father.

Castiel couldn't be like his father, the guy must be a loving dad and husband. Somehow thinking about his wife and kid make him sad, so he pushes thoughts about his family to the back of his mind, pretending he doesn't have one. On the long walk to the library, Dean looks up at the taller man beside him and admires how nice his hair looked and how clean he smelled.

The older man surprisingly opens the library door for him to walk through and it has him flushing in the face. Dean goes straight to the back where the romance novels where, they weren't the romance that was in your face, the romance was hidden somewhere in these books and he found it. He was so love sick, so touch starved that he somehow found comfort in the pages of these books.

All he wanted was a storybook romance of his own and he wanted it all- the pain, the heartbreak, the love- even wanted the dreaded goodbye at the end. Either by fate or the goodbye that came with death. It takes him back to his mother, as everything always did. _Mom.._ it was always about her, wondered if his dad was broken after her death, maybe that was the reason he was a horrible person.

He'd never let himself become his father, even if he ever happened to lose the love of his life. Then it has him thinking, what if he falls in love with Castiel? Would he become so broken that he'd ruin the lives of everyone around him? 

Castiel's deep voice speaks, "Dean?" his face is full of concern. "You alright?" 

Dean blinks to realize they're in the library still, "Yea-" and busies himself with trying to find a new book.

His eyes tear away from the older man towering over him, to the shelves lined with leather bound books. Those were always the best kind and eventually found a book by the title of _Dandelion Wine_ that peeks his interest. Much to Castiel's surprise, the boy had a very refined taste in literature, for a teenager that is. After some looking, Castiel decides on a classic, _Paradise lost._

They take their books outside to the yard and sit down on the ground, their backs to the fence and they begin to read. Occasionally the older man squeezes the teens thigh to let him know he's still there because the boy was so wrapped up in his new book. The thigh squeeze brings him back to reality the third time around, finally causing him to look up at the older man that he had been unintentionally ignoring.

"Sorry-" he closes the book, and his eyes. 

The sunshine was bright today, regardless of the cold chill lingering in the air. Castiel breathes in deeply as he takes in the sight of him and realizes he really is falling madly in love with this boy. The duo soak up the sunshine for a while in comfortable silence as he contemplates confessing his feelings for him. 

"Listen-" Castiel speaks up softly, the teen looks over at him sleepily. "I'm-" he's clearly struggling to say what he feels. "I have feelings for you-" and watches for a reaction, any reaction. The teen blinks, unsure if it was exhaustion or the sun hitting his eyes. "I love you-I'm, I mean-I'm falling in love with you-" 

The teen is quiet for a moment too long it seems because Castiel takes it as a rejection and slams his book shut before getting up to walk away from the situation. "Cas-" he says loudly, but the man is set on leaving him alone in the yard. It doesn't bother him, he's used to Castiel doing whatever the hell he wants but he's not sure how he feels about this man loving him. 

After all, wasn't this just supposed to be about protection? This man wanted to protect him and take care of him, that's it, so why was the man falling in love with him. Was it a game? To scare him away because he wasn't doing his job as a his bitch? Maybe Castiel was trying to freak him out by saying I love you so that he'd run away, young boys get a bad reputation for running away when things get complicated.

But Dean was different, he wanted love. It was the whole reason he enjoyed reading so much, the joy of getting lost in other peoples love stories. He was in the midst of his own love story and he didn't know what to do- if it could even be called love. Perhaps it was easier to scare Dean away than to tell him he didn't want him anymore, and that's the conclusion he settles on because he's always felt unlovable. But that's just his fathers voice talking in his head and he believes every word, every single time.

That night Dean has a nightmare, cant stop whimpering his little brothers name and the older man on the bunk above him ignores the constant babbling until he yells.

"Sam!" 

"Dean!" Castiel hisses loudly, shaking him. "Whatever is happening, it's a dream-" green eyes open and tears spill out. "Baby-" his tone is so loving. "Whose Sam?" His fingers brush his damp hair away from his forehead.

Dean's blinking, taking in the surroundings. "My brother-" and he sounds so distracted, so far away.

Castiel doesn't want to have him sleep alone in his bunk so he crawls under the thin blanket right next to the teen, allowing for his chest to be used as a pillow. He was hurt that his feelings of love weren't mutual but still wanted to look after him nonetheless.

So he stays by his side all night, holding him through his tears and his whimpers for his mother. Castiel had yet to learn that his mother wasn't alive, simply assumed she was outside waiting for him.

Dean's been in prison for about a month now and still doesn't know much about the kid, and the kid doesn't know much about him either. It would be a good idea to talk about things, share some more information with each other. Dean Winchester has a brother named Sam, was he younger or older? Questions regarding the teens background flood his mind but he can't ask just yet. 

Castiel wasn't an asshole, he cared about this kid but being locked up has exchanging pleasantries and playing twenty questions simmering on the back burner. Around four in the morning, he wakes up as usual- except this time there's a young teen in his arms that's clinging to him for dear life. A soft smile forms on his lips before kissing the boys hair and inhales the soft aroma of plain soap.

"Want to take a shower with me?" the words are whispered into the boys ear who quickly stirs, looking up at him with exhausted eyes. "Let's get a shower-" the decision is made without his consent since they both really need one.

The two bunk mates make the long walk through the dimly lit prison halls all the way to the showers. No one was ever there this early, usually five is when the early risers start flooding the place. Castiel turns on the shower and pulls the boy close to his fully nude body, "Why waste water-" his lips press against Dean's. Green eyes look the older man up and down, taking in the view of his nicely sculpted body.

Dean swallows, "So sexy-" a large hand wraps around his cock. "Please don't-" he whimpers, eyes closing in submission. "I don't want anyone to see it-" he pulls away from the mans delicious grasp and cups his privates. The water is hitting his skin as he looks up to the older man with desire, that alone has the man spinning him around and shoving him against the cold tile wall. 

"Think it's fun to reject me?" the teens cheek is pressed against the tile wall roughly, "Hmm?" then he's kissing behind the teens ear. 

Dean moans quietly, "Ughh-" 

Castiel smiles, "You like rough housing, don't you?" 

Dean laughs, "Kinda yea-" then admits, "-used to pin my little brother to the floor just like this so I could take his candy-" though he doesn't share more than that or he'd start crying right then and it was no place for tears. 

Castiel slaps his bare ass, "We should get started-" and it's back to the business of getting themselves showered before anyone else comes in. He hands the boy a bar of soap which he ends up dropping like that famous prison cliche and when he bends over, he catches a quick glimpse of that peachy pink hole. "When do I get to fuck you again?" 

Dean looks up as he lathers up his body and shrugs, not answering the question. Castiel doesn't push further and the rest of their shower is completed in comfortable silence. The duo is back in their call before five in the morning and they get dressed in their uniforms mindlessly. Castiel's got an idea, maybe he can pull some strings and take Dean somewhere private so they can fuck.

Later on in the day Castiel was sitting at a table with his scary gang of friends during rec time. Dean abandons his only other friend, _Tiny,_ leaving him by himself across the yard. When he approaches the older mans table, clearly seeing that they were playing cards. "Cas-" he says softly, shyly. "Can I hang out with you-" his hands are innocently behind his back, like always.

Castiel smiles instantly, "Yea-" and tells his friends to take a walk. The teen quickly sits down at his side on the bench, holding onto his arm like a needy toddler. "What's going on baby?" the question is asked mindlessly as he picks up the cards to put away in his jacket pocket.

Dean's big green eyes just look up at him in wonder, his grasp tightening around the older mans arm.

"You want your pussy rubbed, is that it?" Castiel squeezes the teens thigh, "Craving another girl orgasm, hmm-" and the teen actually nods, hiding his face away in his muscular arm. "Soon, alright."

Dean smiles softly, "Okay-" and that pretty smile of his is worth everything. After a while he asks, "Tomorrow is movie night, can we sit together?"

Castiel tears his eyes away from the basketball game going on in the middle of the yard so he can look at his boy, "You really sticking to me lately-" then refocuses on the men playing ball. "What's going on-" his tone is one of distraction.

Dean lets go of the older mans arm, "Forget it-" and gets up but the older man grabs him by the wrist to pull him back down on the bench. "Ow-" he's rubbing his wrist.

"What's really going on?" their eyes meet. 

"Tiny-" both their eyes focus on the bear of a man across the yard. "He's cool and all but he's been getting kinda touchy with me-" and the teen is uncomfortable as he says it.

Castiel nods, wrapping an arm around the teen protectively. "I'll take care of it-" and that makes him smile and leans into the comforting embrace of the older man.

As they walk slowly behind the crowd of inmates heading back into the prison building, Castiel takes Dean's hand and they run off around the corner to hide behind the air conditioning unit once again. They're breathless and smiling at one another as their backs rests against the industrial sized appliance until they catch their breath. It wasn't much of a long sprint, it was the adrenaline that was running through their veins.

Dean asks, "What are we doing here-" and suddenly he doesn't care about what's going on because the older mans hand is caressing his face, his thumb runs across his bottom lip so tenderly. "Cas-" his tone is shy. "I feel funny inside, stop-" 

Castiel smiles down at him, "Fine-" and keeps his hands to himself, but his lips are a different story. "Can't stop me from kissing this sweet mouth, can you?" and it sounds predatory, the teen shrivels up under his gaze, allowing the kiss to happen.

Dean whimpers sweetly, "Hmph-" his hands are resting on the older mans broad shoulders. As the kiss gets steamy, his hands run up to his neck, eventually going into his dark hair and tugging at it with need. "Cas-"

Castiel pulls away, "So fuckin' sweet and soft-" he comments because the teen is so gentle and shy, like a virgin girl. "I'd fuck you every night and morning-" and he's got to pull himself away completely in order to keep himself from just fucking this boy right then and there.

Dean's clearly blushing and asks, "Does it always hurt?" their eyes meet, "Getting it in the butt?" the man nods. "There's nothing I can take to make it not hurt so bad?" the teens wringing his hands on his lap mindlessly as he's sat on the ground Indian style.

Castiel looks around briefly, "Like drugs?" there's a quiet pause between them. "If you're on drugs you won't feel much of anything-"

Dean shakes his head, "I don't want drugs-" 

"Good boy-" that was a test and he passed. "I'll see about getting something we can use as lube so it won't hurt so bad-" after one final kiss, "Let's get back before we get busted-" and helps the teen up onto his feet. 

The rest of the day goes smoothly as it always did for Dean by Castiel's side. The teen is sitting up on his bunk waiting for Castiel to come in so they can get started on _Dandelion Wine,_ their new book for the next few days. He was looking forward to a quiet night in his cell with the older man, a smile forms on his face when his familiar whistles are heard from down the hall- the man always whistled, some kind of old tune that was still somewhat familiar. 

His mom used to sing the actual song, _Hey Jude.._

It's not long at all before Castiel appears into the cell with a mug and a pack of cookies. Instantly he perks up and he's handed the beverage and cookies, "Thanks-" and blows on it to cool the drink down some before taking a sip.

"I know you didn't eat much today-" next he pulls out a sealed pack of pop tarts from the waistband of his uniform. "These are for you."

Dean hands the book to the older man for him to begin reading aloud, and snuggles next to him with his warm coffee and sweet snacks. Occasionally the teen looks up to the man as he reads softly, only loud enough for them to hear and feels grateful to have someone looking out for him in here. Honestly, this strange man is doing more for him that anyone has ever done.

His head rests against a strong shoulder and listens to the words, allowing himself to become captivated by the story being read to him. Dean's eyes eventually shut heavily from exhaustion and he dreams a beautiful dream that involved the two of them.

They ran carelessly through never ending fields of dried grass and the lack of destination didn't matter because they were a simple man and a boy, hand in hand as they chased their freedom once again.


	5. Forbidden Fruit

Dean's asleep when something hard and heavy tries pushing into his mouth and gives a distressed whimper while his green eyes barely open up enough to see what's going on.

"Open that cute mouth-" the gruff voice speaking to him is heavily intoxicated with lust. The teen is so sleepy that his mouth slacks open, allowing for entry as he falls back to sleep right away.

Castiel gently fucks that sweet wet mouth until the teen _really_ wakes up. "Mornin' sunshine-" the teen gags and turns his face away. "I'm gonna come for ya baby, promise it'll be sweet-" again, it's that prison accent that always has him melting- but the words do not.

Dean snorts, "Ain't nothing sweet about come-" the older man grips him by the hair, tugging. "Agh, let me go-"

"You holding out on me now?" his voice is tight, angry. "You sucked dick before?" and the teen nods reluctantly because the cat was out of the bag now. "Well, then. Show me what you can do-" 

Instantly he's so nervous, because it's _Cas._ This isn't some back street perv that will go away when it's over and give him a few bills. Castiel is always going to stay after, well, for the next two years. 

Dean's eyes tear up, "Don't wanna-" and bottom lip is quivers in fear.

Castiel breaks at the innocent view below him, "Sorry-" and stuffs his still hard cock back into his khakis.

Normally he would just do what he wanted as he always did with these twinks that popped in and out of prison in the blink of an eye but not Dean. His eyes look directly into those sad green orbs staring up at him in the darkness of the cell. That sweet innocent face, no way he could force him to do something he wasn't ready for yet.

After wiping the boys tears, they snuggle in the bunk until it was time to eat. Actually, it was more than just snuggling- they kissed, it was more like Castiel kissing the teens tear stained face in hopes of earning his forgiveness and he had. By the time they were sitting down at their usual table for breakfast, the teen was all smiles and rosy cheeks while he gushed over something _young_ that Castiel couldn't quite comprehend. 

But he watched the teen go on and on about it, perhaps it was a video game of some sort. It didn't matter, the look on his cute face was enough to have him hypnotized all the while eating mindlessly as he was _lost_ in his boyish beauty. 

Castiel swallows dryly, "So-" and sips his black coffee. "-you've sucked dick before." the topic is pressed again because he's curious as all hell. The boy had a good ass, surely a good mouth too.

Dean's smile falls and looks around, no one was looking or listening in on their sudden change of conversation. "Yea-" his eyes now look down at his nearly full plate. "-had to, for money."

Castiel's heart actually flutters in some kind of sick interest, laced with sympathy. "Guess daddy really is a deadbeat-" the words slip out of his mouth, instantly hating how much of an asshole he can be without intending to be. "Sorry-" and takes another sip of his coffee, mostly it's just to fill the awkwardness with something to do.

Dean rubs the back of his neck, leaving his hand there and hunches over to keep the conversation just between them. "He's my dad, not my daddy-" the term _daddy_ has a chill running up his spine suddenly. "He's not even my dad-" he begins to protest, "-he's just some guy who I live with. John doesn't even take care of us-" and Castiel doesn't need to ask who _us_ is because he knows the teens got a little brother. 

After a minute of silence, "Does he know you do-" their eyes meet. "-favors for men?"

Dean goes pink in the face, "No-" 

Castiel hunches over the table as well, "Would you have sucked my dick for money?" 

The teen notices the older mans blue eyes are focused on his lips so he licks them, "Yea-" his voice is so soft. Blue eyes look up to meet his, "-would I have been your type?" they both blink, not breaking eye contact and both of them completely oblivious to everyone around them chattering about. "Out there-"

Castiel sucks in a shaky breath, most likely because he was getting turned on by the conversation now. "Yes-" his hand goes underneath the table to adjust himself in his khakis. "You're exactly my type-"

Dean laughs softly, "Is that right?" and straightens up finally, no longer hunching over the table and the man in front of him does the same. "Lemme guess, you love the young boys?" the older man rubs a hand down his face, "What's the matter Cas? don't like men?"

Castiel is suffering internally because all he wants to do is grab this teen and bend him over the table they're eating on, even if it meant putting on a show for the other prisoners. "Yes-" he forces himself not to smile at the mental image in his head. "-I would have had you begging to do more than just suck my dick."

Dean gulps, "Right-"

The older man picks up on the nervous energy that washed over him right then, "What's wrong?" his large hand reaches over to caress his cheek briefly, before anyone could really notice what had taken place. "It's not like you're a virgin anymore-" there's a hint of pride in his words.

"Yea-" he looks around, "But I'm still scared of fuckin'-"

Castiel takes a bite of the teens toast since he wasn't going to eat it anyway, "I know you enjoyed it-" it's a little weird and he can't help but ask. "Did someone-" the teen shakes his head. "Are you sure none of these guys-"

"Will you fucking drop it!-" the teen shouts, causing everyone to look their direction for about ten seconds and it was ten seconds too long. "Fuck-" he curses under his breath, and gets up to leave the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was now silent, all eyes on Castiel now that the teen had stormed out. "We have a problem?" he says loudly, challenging anyone who might have an issue with him and of course, no one ever does. Because if the stories about him are true, they know Castiel isn't one to be messed with in any way. 

After breakfast, he goes looking for the teen and he wasn't in their cell so it makes the search a little harder. Finding Dean should have proved to be an easy task but it wasn't, Castiel must have looked all over for him and it wasn't until he heard some rumors about a kid crying in the showers for his mother. Who else could it have been but Dean? he was currently the youngest in this cell block.

Surely enough as he approaches showers, he hears the distinct cries of a teenager named Dean Winchester. The boy with all the freckles and pretty lips, crying under one of the shower heads that had been on. "Hey-" he says softly, his eyes locking on Dean who had been sat on the floor with his knees to his chest and completely drenched. "You're gonna get sick if you stay wet-"

Dean's eyes look up briefly, water or tears rolling down his puffy cheeks. "Go away-" his voice is so tiny.

Castiel comes closer, crouching down in front of him. "What's wrong?" and this time he's genuine. "Did I say someth-"

"I don't like-" he starts, "Sex isn't what really scares me-I mean it does but, I don't like being touched alright-"

Castiel stands up briefly to shut off the water before crouching down again, "And why's that sweetheart?-"

The teen looks up, "My dad used to hit us, me and-" when the man looking down at him nods he doesn't feel the need to mention his brothers name. "He'd hit us with a belt -and stuff, kick us around. Sammy doesn't remember but I _do-"_ his voice cracks. "I remember everything that son of a bitch did to us-" 

Castiel yanks him up to his feet, holding him tightly as a way of comforting him and keeping him under control. "Shhh-" he whispers into his ear, "You'll go to solitary again if you don't come back with me-" and that reminder was enough for the teen to get himself into gear. 

Dean kept his mouth shut even though all he wanted to do was scream and kick everything in sight just like his father kicked him and his little brother around like trashcans by the curb. In some sick way he's jealous that little Sammy didn't remember any of this, because he'll always be older and always old enough to remember everything. After a warm shower, he's dressed in some new khakis and feeling no better.

Castiel was nice about his little meltdown though, left him alone in their cell to cry it out for a few hours. Even gifted him a few items from his commissary haul from earlier that week, which made him smile a little. It was all worth it, for that little smile. 

Dean dozed off in the midst of crying because he missed his mom and little brother so much. He was startled when Castiel shook him awake, "Hmm-" his eyes are still closed, the bag of candy falling down his chest and spilling all over the bunk. 

"Movie night-" the deep voice says. "Are you coming? I'll let you sit next to me-"

Dean smiles, "Sure-" and gets up because thins sounds like a date even if It's only movie night in the rec room. "Go on without me, I need to-" his eyes look at the toilet. The older man nods knowingly before leaving to give him some privacy. 

The teen didn't need to go right then, just wanted some space to pull himself together after such an emotional day. His eyes threaten to well up with tears once again as he stares at his reflection in the mirror above the sink that wasn't really a mirror, it was a reflective scrap of metal on the wall the size of a picture frame. His eyes were red, green in the center and his face was pale, aside from his cheeks which were flushed from all the crying he'd done.

He sighs, "Get it together, Winchester-" and runs along, to meet _his_ man for movie night. If only his father could see what a little girl he'd turned out to be in here, surely that would have earned him a kick or two. 

When Dean enters the rec room, the movie was already playing. It was some old black and white movie he didn't recognize seeing before, his eyes scan around through the crowd in search for that luscious dark brown hair. Someone urgently tugs on the sleeve of his sweat shirt and suddenly, he's found what he's looking for. Castiel was sitting in the back, near the door from where he'd just entered.

"Hey-" he says, almost mouthing the words so as to not disturb anyone.

Dean sits down next to the older man and when his strong arm wraps around him, it feels like home. His head comfortably rests on that broad shoulder and sighs in relaxation, eyes focused on the fluttering pictures being projected onto the wall in front of them.

Eventually Castiel's hand makes it's way to his thigh, squeezing and stroking him. "Cas-" he peeks up through his lashes. "What are you doing-" the large hand on his lap finds his hand, their fingers hooking between each others. "Cas-" lashes flutter against his will because this was feeling a lot like a real date, not that he's ever even had one of those before.

"Has a man ever been _sweet_ to you?" 

Dean shivers because the older mans lips brush against his ear as he's asked the question. It has him biting his bottom lip, shaking his head. "No-" his response is breathy, almost coming out as a moan. 

Castiel exhales a shaky breath as well, "I want to make love to you-" the grip on the teens hand tightens for a second. "I want you begging me for more, I want you to get rid of that fear of being touched-"

The teen actually moans quietly, although still loud enough for a few guys to hear it and they tell them both to shut up or leave. Castiel can't help himself though out the movie, constantly whispering sweet nothings into the teens ear. A few profanities slip through and by the time the movie is over, both of them are fighting to keep themselves under control. 

The walk back to their cells was torture but once inside the confined safety of the small space, it was over for the teen. He was pushed onto his bunk and the older mans weight crushed above him but it was deliciously welcomed. Dean moaned softly, their hard cocks pressing against each other over the thick material of their uniforms. Castiel wanted him like a wolf wanted a bite to eat but he had to take his time with his easily spooked prey.

Worked on kissing him for what felt like hours but it was only minutes, his hands roaming underneath his top to feel warm flesh. His fingers ghosting over his nipples, causing him to suck in sharp breaths each time they were touched. Eventually their tops end up on the floor and his long expert tongue is lapping generously and slowly on the teens nipples. 

"Agh-" he moans softly, "Fuck-"

Castiel manages a smile because he really seemed to enjoy having his nipples licked. His long tongue trails down, nipping into his navel for a moment, going lower and lower. When he looks up, he's pleased to see that Dean's biting the hell out of his bottom lip and looking desperate. "You okay with this baby?-" but it's not really a question. Once he's got the teens nod of approval, he carefully pulls down his khaki pants until a very eager teenage cock springs out. 

Dean blushes, whimpering in his throat like a hungry puppy. "I-"

"Shhh-" the older man plants kisses and gentle kitten licks on the soft flesh of his thighs. "You don't have to say anything-"

"Oh my God-" the teen curses under his breath sweetly because that tongue that was licking his nipples earlier is now lapping firmly into his hole. " _Cas-"_ his voice trembles.

"Shhh-" Castiel hushes him once more before working him slowly, pulling him apart until he's almost sobbing from gentle pleasure. "Hows this feel-" he's rubbing his perineum tenderly with his fingers instead of inserting anything other than his tongue. Doing so would have ruined this moment, knowing the teen is sketchy about having anything inside him.

"Ughhh-" Dean moans weakly, "Mmm-" his bottom lip is sucked between his teeth, and his toes curl and uncurl repeatedly. "Fuck-" he's tensing up, "I-I-"

Castiel says, "Let it go-" before french kissing his pink hole with eagerness.

Dean seems to panic right before his orgasm hits like a ton of bricks, eyes growing wide then shutting tightly when ropes of thick white come begin to shoot out of him. The hot, sticky mess ends up on his flat lower tummy and when he looks down, he sees all of it. Probably the most he's ever come in his life and huffs a shy laugh, clearly impressed with himself. 

The wrecked voice in the darkness says, "Babygirl-" and the teen closes his eyes at the name, stomach still twitching here and there while trying to catch his breath. "You did so well-" 

Dean looks down at the mess in humiliation but Castiel is already on it, using his towel to clean him up. The act is so small, but it feels like love, mostly because no one has ever cleaned him up before. All those men he'd _service_ for a quick twenty dollar bill just left him there to stew in the aftermath of what had happened. No one cared to lend him a hand or stay long enough to help him off his knees after. 

But _Cas_ does and he's right here, looking after him and taking care of _his_ needs. Even if he doesn't know exactly what they may be, he's enjoying opening up to someone and figuring out what he could like. Dean never dreamed anything like this would be happening to him while locked up, if ever, he'd assumed he'd go to the grave with never having really explored his sexually. 

Dean wasn't gay as far as he knew or completely straight, but most definitely curious about _everything_ and _everyone._

The teen is looking up at his cell in the darkness and all he sees is a pair of blue eyes shimmering when they make eye contact. Dean's so curious about Castiel, more now than when he'd first gotten here and he wants to know everything about this man.

He speaks up gently, "Cas-" the man leans down to kiss him quickly. "Why are you in here?


	6. Dear, Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory of why Castiel is in prison.
> 
> Warning- This part of Castiel's past mentions sexual acts with a minor.

_Cas, why are you in here?_

That's what the beautiful Dean Winchester asked him last week but there's no way he will be answering that question. His response would simply be too dark and tragic, it'll paint him as the monster he knows he will always be because of what he's done and for some odd reason he doesn't want Dean to see that side of him.

It's been almost ten years since he's committed his crime and it's in the past, now that he's been rehabilitated of his perverted ways he's not going to revisit the darkest parts of his mind. Dean will just have to assume that the stories told about him are true because he really is that scary mother fucker that everyone claims him to be. It's a huge wonder as to why the boy doesn't keep his distance after all the things that are surely being said behind his back.

Dean should stay away from him completely, perhaps ask for another bunk mate but Castiel likes him way too much already to allow that to happen. He wants so bad to dig his claws into him and claim him so that he could never get away, not ever. The desire for the _tween_ has no shame and shocks no one because he's been _out,_ everyone in the prison knows he likes _boys._

Even his lovely wife knows her husband likes to fuck pretty teenage boys and she's beyond understanding about his specific needs. The woman is cool, she's hip and she gets it.

Castiel married her in the late 70's when everybody fucked and did drugs just for the hell of it. It's actually how they met, they locked eyes at some kind of hippie festival and fucked that very same night in his colorful van that was guaranteed to croak in the middle of the road someday soon. 

The two love birds had been hooked on each other ever since then and got married before Castiel started college two states over and she stayed in Illinois, a newlywed and very much _pregnant_ with his baby.

It wasn't until they reunited again almost a year after he'd gone off to college, that's when he came back _different._ Something had changed in him but by then it was to late to do anything about it. He was fucking married and very much stuck with a wife and a baby who stared at him like he didn't belong at the house which he probably doesn't anyway.

The new father and husband was restless and bored, so very bored. The pressures of fatherhood and trying to be the perfect husband got to be too much in the first few years of their marriage. Some days he wanted to go to work and not come home at the end of the day, other days he didn't want to do anything but stay in bed for the rest of his life.

Things happened to change one Sunday while they were at church for mass and Castiel couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of one of their new neighbors children. This particular boy was just a mere sixteen years old and very _pretty,_ his eyes were glued to him and remain glued to him for the rest of mass.

The moving van had shown up almost three weeks ago and he's just now seeing who had moved in just next door. It's a small town so everyone knew each other and it was time to introduce himself and his wife.

When mass was over, he and _Kelly_ head over to give peace to their new neighbors. They shake hands, first with the parents and then with their kids. As soon as his hand comes into contact with the boys hand -and yes, he's already forgotten his name- his world ends in fire because he wants him almost instantly even if it was beyond sick.

Castiel always thought he was a good man and _straight_ but something inside of him had been changing for months now. He was so sure that one day he would wake up and murder his overly sweet wife and kid which was such a scary thing to daydream about. It's all it was, the daydream of a man who was on the cusp of his thirties with no where else to go in life.

They end up parting ways after some mindless chatting about the neighborhood and Castiel forgets all about him by the end of the day. The fire inside of him turns to ash and his urges are forgotten about, that is until a week later when he sees the damn boy riding his bike up and down the street on this beautiful hot summer day.

It just so happened that Castiel was outside washing his brand new car when his eyes land on him. Again, the fire inside of him roars to life and he waves him over to maybe get his name this time. Kelly had taken their son Jack to the park for a few hours so why not indulge in a little eye candy this afternoon and yes, it's tripping him out that he's even finding a sixteen year old boy so attractive but he just doesn't care.

Castiel smiles beautifully when the boy approaches, "What's your name name again?"

The boy blushes, "Tommy-"

Castiel notices that Tommy was all sweaty and flushed from riding his bike for who knows how long. It was innocent when he invited him inside the home for something to drink or at least it was supposed to be. 

Watching him gulp down an entire glass of apple juice in less than sixty seconds was arousing in the weirdest way possible and it has him scooting over to the boy on the couch. His hand is placed on his thigh and squeezes the denim covered flesh curiously, this was all new to him. It's official, he _used_ to be a good man which he clearly wasn't anymore the second he invited Tommy to come inside his home.

The boy looks up at him with such angst and curiosity that Castiel kisses him softly and moans, loving the feeling of those sweet tasting lips. It was one kiss and he's telling poor Tommy to get the fuck out of here before he does something worse. The boy runs out of the house crying because the yelling is what scared him and not the kiss, the kiss he liked very much.

Life returns to normal like he never locked lips with Tommy and Castiel continues going to work every day while Kelly stays home with little Jack who was still too young for preschool. The week had been like any other week, work and family dinner at night. Until Sunday morning when Castiel sees Tommy at church with his parents and he's burning inside once more. 

The obvious threat that he might get caught looms over him but maybe that's what eggs him on. His life is perfect, it's too fucking perfect. His wife Kelly is damn near amazing, a great homemaker and his boy Jack is too cute for words. That's the issue, there's no excitement in his life and every day is the same.

Castiel crossed the line when Kelly and Jack go on yet another play date, except this time they go to a water park and would be gone the whole day. He was relaxing on his only two days off a few weeks later, on a Saturday and that's when Tommy rides around on his bike again. The young teen looked like a snack to the man and he just has to call him over again.

"Tommy!" he shouts from where he's sitting on a lawn chair with some lemonade. 

The boy stops dead in his tracks in the middle of the street, so hard the bikes tires screech. It's as if Tommy was born to be submissive to this man alone because he hops off his bike and walks it over to the house.

"Hi Jimmy-" again, he's blushing while in the mans strong presence.

Jimmy was his legal name and it's what everyone in town calls him. "Hey buddy-" his voice sounds overly friendly. "You thirsty?" the boy nods, blushing furiously like he knows drinks are code for kissing. 

Tommy drops his bike on the freshly cut grass and follows the man into the home, all the way into the kitchen for his drink. He's given the last juice box that belonged to his son Jack but accepts it anyway because he was pretty thirsty. 

Castiel admires the teen drinking out of his sons juice box for a minute before lifting him up and setting him down on top of the kitchen counter. "You're so cute-" his voice is soft but raspy in all the right ways. "Can I kiss you again?" he doesn't answer right away. "Promise I won't yell at you this time-"

Tommy nods slowly and soon rough lips are pressing against his own, then a tongue enters his mouth and the juice box slips from his hand. It spills on the floor but Castiel couldn't care less about the mess right now, his entire focus is on tasting that beautiful mouth.

The boy is having a hard time keeping up with him and he's pretty sure he's trying not to gag on his freakishly long tongue. He eases up just a bit, "Sorry about that-" 

The young teen swallows, his lips are so kissed out and puffy that Castiel leans in to suck on his bottom lip playfully to make things less awkward. It makes him whimper and blush so sweetly, "That feels good-" he admits quietly. 

Castiel does it again before asking, "Am I your first kiss baby?" he nods. "Mmm, that turns me on-"

Now his hands are going under the boys shirt to feel all of that tight flesh and it's so clear that he wants to go all the way with Tommy. From the looks of it, the feelings are mutual cause the boy on his kitchen counter is all hitched breaths and needy whimpers ever since they started kissing. 

"You're a virgin, aren't you baby-" his voice is breathless when they part.

The downcast gaze tells him everything he needs to know and he's escorting the neighbor boy to his bedroom. Tommy enters the large space cautiously and looks around, taking in all of the framed family pictures on the wall. It's obvious that he had no business being in here because it's the room that the man shares with his wife, his eyes land on the king sized bed.

"I'm not forcing you to be with me-" he says patiently. 

Tommy sits on the bed like a fucking invitation, "I wanna try it-" and gulps. "We can try it-" 

Castiel steps close enough to pull off the boys shirt, "Promise I'll be gentle baby-"

Soon enough they're both undressed and Castiel kisses him through the nerves he's no doubt experiencing at this very moment. It doesn't take long before they're comfortable in bed and their bodies are pressing together. The two of them are sweating and grinding against each other, the room fills with whimpers from Tommy and groans from Castiel.

It's all good until it no longer isn't, Tommy wasn't expecting for any of it to hurt. All the touching and kissing, that was his favorite part. The fun ends for him when Castiel begins pushing into him, it was gentle as promised but that doesn't mean that it was pain free. It burned and getting stretched out hurt like hell, soon he's crying under the harsh weight of this man.

Tommy must have whimpered and cried so hard from the pain that came with losing his virginity to a much older man, which was a shame because he really liked his neighbor. Sure he was young, but he was crushing on him the second he introduced himself at church. He wasn't going to tell on Castiel and promised not to but the truth has a way of getting out somehow, _eventually._

Tommy was sixteen years old and Castiel was about to turn thirty, of course what they had done was illegal. Obviously he didn't care, not enough to keep it in his pants because he defiled the boy. Even if he had wanted it because really, what he wants doesn't matter. According to the law- if they found out that is- he's now scum of the earth and should be burned alive.

It's now been a while since they had sex and Castiel has yet to see Tommy around. The boy doesn't ride his bike by the house anymore or attend church, it was all very strange. Kelly commented on the boys absence the first Sunday he missed mass and again the following weekend. 

The couple didn't think anything of it, surely Castiel should be feeling worried about his disappearance but he isn't. Not _yet_ anyway. It's not until word gets back to him that Tommy is sick or something, that he won't leave his room for anything. Apparently the school counselors were saying that it was anxiety or possibly depression, it spooked everybody because Tommy used to be such a lively boy.

Kelly sighs distantly while feeding her son at the table, "Isn't that sad?" 

Castiel sets down his wine glass, "Extremely, poor boy-" and tries so hard to hide the guilt.

Kelly keeps on gossiping about what Tommy's parents have said to her, how he won't eat much these days or how he's having trouble getting up out of bed for school in the mornings. 

"Are you okay?" her eyes finally lock on him to notice how pale he looks, "You don't look well-"

Castiel clenches a fist over his mouth before getting up from the table to go to the bathroom. It was just an excuse to get out of there, but maybe he should feel terrible because he ruined Tommy for life. Soon his wife is knocking on the bathroom door, asking him if he's alright and now he's really feeling sick because he can't escape what he's done.

The terrible thing wasn't only done to Tommy, it was done to his wife and his son. This may be the very thing that ends up destroying his perfect life, the one he was bored with for months. Now all he wants is for everything to go back to the way it was, before he became a monster.

It's time to come clean, maybe Kelly will understand him and stay by his side. Perhaps she won't take his son Jack far away when she finds out what happened but what woman would _stay?_ Loving your husband till death do you part means nothing when he likes children.

Castiel opens the door and comes out, looking a mess and in a cold sweat. "Honey-" he says softly, "I messed up-" and that's when flashing blue and red lights peek through the windows down the hall. "I messed up-" he repeats after noticing the lights in their driveway. 

There's a loud banging on the door, "I love you okay-" he says sternly but she's frozen and won't respond so he shakes her. "I love you, you hear me?" she nods finally. "Take care of Jack-" is all that's said before he goes to open the door, suddenly calm and collected.

"James Novak?" one of the two offices says.

Castiel looks over his shoulder at his stunned wife and the crying child in her arms. "Yes, I'm James Novak-" in no time at all the cop begins reading him his rights and cuff his hands behind his back.

They're doing the walk of shame towards the patrol car when he sees _Tommy_ standing next door on his lawn with his parents. Castiel smiles at him because this wasn't his fault, but the boy was crying anyhow. "It's okay-" he mouths the words silently to the boy who quickly nods.

Maybe the boy will visit him when he turns eighteen, maybe they can pick up where they left off if he ever gets out of prison. He really is jumping the gun here but of course he's going to prison and he's going away for a long time because everyone knows that you don't mess with kids. Once Castiel is seated in the back seat of the car, their eyes lock on one another and he winks at the boy in a final goodbye or perhaps a see you later.

It must have been at least a few years later before Tommy actually came to visit him in prison to tell him off, or so he thinks.

Castiel is older now, thirty four to be exact and Tommy is now twenty years old. It's visitation day and Tommy had written him a letter to add him to his list of visitors which he had added him that very same week he'd gotten the letter but he never saw Tommy. That must have been six months ago and now here he is, the boy he defiled years ago.

The boy was still cute as ever, even if he was technically a man now but twenty is still pretty damn young. Castiel and Tommy are allowed one hug on arrival and one when they say goodbye and he takes full advantage of that. They hug and he manages to relish in the feel of his tight young body against him and resists the urge to moan in front of a room full of prisoners.

Castiel sits down first after pulling away from the embrace, "You look good-" the young man is silent. "Alright then-" he's now very annoyed. "Why did you come here?" 

Tommy is just as amazed by this man now as he was when he was sixteen years old. "I-" he's visibly trembling, on the verge of tears. Regardless if he was now an adult and going to college part time when he wasn't working at the library in town, it's as if being in the presence of this man brings him back to his childhood. "Jimmy-"

Castiel leans forward and holds his hand, "I'm sorry, for what I did to you-" 

Tommy blinks away tears, "I wanted you-" 

It's impossible, there's no way that beautiful young boy he remembers so vividly would ever want him like that. "No you didn't-" he's getting emotional himself because even though their _relationship_ had been so brief, it felt good in all the wrong ways. "I raped you, you told your parents-"

Tommy quickly shakes his head innocently, "No no no-" leans over closer across the table so that no one can hear their conversation. "I didn't tell anyone, another neighbor saw me going into your house and they thought-" he licks his lips. "They thought you hurt me when I ran out crying-"

Castiel ignores the words being told to him because he's hard in his uniform pants right now, had been for a few minutes now. "You still want me?" his prison accent is a little thick, it's part of what's making the young man uncomfortable because he's so different now. "Because I'd fuck you right now if I could, over this table-"

Tommy blushes and looks around to see that no one is watching them, "I would've liked it-" their eyes meet. "If it didn't hurt so much-" there's a pause. "I still like you Jimmy, I think about you all the time-"

Right then the alarm rings, the one that signals that visitation time is over and the prisoners stand to hug their loved ones goodbye. Of course they do the same and Castiel wraps his arms around Tommy and whispers, "Visit me next week, I'll make sure we have some alone time-" just like that their reunion is over with.

Dean waves his hand in front of the mans face to get his attention. "Hey, you comin' or what?" 

Castiel looks up at him from where he was laying on his bunk, with a quick nod he follows the teen to the visitation room. Dean wastes no time, the curiosity over the guy who visits him once every other week is too much to bare. Today he was going to find out who this mystery man finally was, or he hopes so at least.

Dean asks in a hushed tone, "Whose that- your son?" as soon as they enter the visitation room.

Castiel looks over at Tommy who was waiting for him at one of the tables, "No-" and smiles. "He's the reason I'm in here-" 

Dean watches him go over and embrace the man before they sit down for their usual talk. He's convinced the guy is his son but their hugs are awful friendly for that to be their relationship.

Soon he's sitting in front of his little brother and his father, who looks less than thrilled to be there. Sam leans in close to his big brother and asks, "Whose the guy you came in with?" both he and their father are staring at Castiel.

Dean looks over his shoulder to look at him, "Dude's in the same cell is me-" it's clear to now that whatever is going on between them can't possibly be real because Castiel will never be honest with him. "That's all-"

Sam nods before perking up in his seat, "Anyway- " there's a big smile on his face now because he's excited. "You're not gonna believe it but I got into all AP classes this year-"

Dean blinks away the tears and smiles fondly, "That's great Sammy-" 


	7. Bound

Dean hugs his little brother goodbye before they part ways and doesn't bother to hug his father. Any kind of physical contact with the man never goes over well, it's like he can sense the bisexuality seeping off his pores. They avoid each other like they're contagious with something neither of them wants to catch and it's ridiculous. 

Watching Sam leave is never easy because he wants to go home with him, to go back to sharing a room together and play video games until three in the morning. Yes, Dean still plays video games with his younger brother and it's not because he enjoys it but it's because his brother still does. Anything for _Sammy._

Dean sighs loudly as he follows closely behind the other inmates on their way back to their block. The fact that Castiel seems to have disappeared yet again doesn't phase him, every time _that_ guy comes to visit him they leave the visitation room early together and he's curious as to where they go or why.

It's known that Castiel gets special treatment around here, he's the guy everyone but his group of friends is scared of. The guards _love_ him and he already knows why that is, it's sick how they bring him snacks every now and then or something else he's asked for that no one ever gets. Except _Cas,_ no one says no to him and they would be stupid to do so.

As far as Dean knows his bunk mate has killed someone, at least that's what others are whispering in his ear but it's all gossip. _Right?_ The mindless chatter of bored prisoners with nothing better to do than to make up stories to fill the time. He listens and pretends to believe those stories just to fit in because he's scared shitless.

It's late in the night when Castiel is finally walked over to their locked cell by a one of the guards. Dean had been awake because the paper thin mattress underneath him is beyond uncomfortable.

The man glances over his way and gives him a smile before moving around the small space to get himself ready for bed. He simply watches him brush his teeth and strip down to his underwear, only then does he crawl in next to him.

Dean is feeling a little gun shy right now and scoots over as far away as humanly possible or at least until his shoulder is pressing hard against the wall. He does enjoy his time with Castiel but sometimes wishes the guy would sleep in his own bunk.

"Mind if I get some space tonight?" the question is asked like he has no say in the matter.

Castiel turns his head to the side to look into his eyes, "Of course I mind-" his tone is a little aggravated. "I mind a lot-" right then he pulls the teens body flush against him. "Trying to tell me that I'm smothering you?"

Dean swallows nervously, "No-" there's so much fear and anxiety inside of him that he feels like crying. "Tell me who that guy is-" this is all he wants to know, maybe he would feel better about the man if he just had more information.

Castiel smiles, "So that's what this is about-" and kisses his young lover softly on the lips. "You're jealous?"

"Should I be-" the confidence to ask such a thing came from somewhere, "Is he your boyfriend?"

The man chuckles and it sounds almost cruel but his questions go unanswered.

Guess it's safe for him to assume that he isn't the only boyfriend Castiel's got. He's seen his wife visit him and they seem to be on good terms, it's obvious by the way they kiss each other on visitation day. But there's this guy, who could he be? Supposedly he was the reason for him being in this fucking place.

What could he have to this guy that was bad enough to land him in here for who knows how long? That's another answer he wants the answer too, how much time Castiel has left?

If this mystery guy was his victim, why would he be visiting the man who hurt him? It's all a big question mark and no one around him seems to have the answers, only stories they made up themselves to fill in the blanks of who blue eyes was.

Within the next few days Dean is distant because he doesn't like the lies and knows he deserves better than this. During meal times the teen grabs his tray of food and moves to a different table when the man comes to join him.

During movie night, he sits in between two other prisoners so that his bunk mate can't sit with him. Every attempt to fuck or make out is rejected, which he obviously doesn't like. It's almost a full week of this behavior and Castiel happens to crack. The confession comes late at night, regardless if Dean is awake or not, luckily he was. 

"His name is Tommy-"

Dean instantly looks over at the older man, "Huh-" of course he's confused because they hadn't really spoken in days.

"The guy who visits me, his name is Tommy-" the teen turns to lay on his side in order to give him his full attention, "He's grown up now but when we met, he was sixteen-" there's no judgement from his bunk mate because he doesn't know what happened yet. "I was obsessed with him-" there's a pause, as if remembering the event. "I raped him-"

Although Tommy did consent, it's considered as such because of his age at the time.

Dean blinks in surprise, not moving to get away or run from him and he takes that as a good sign. So he continues, "I didn't hear from him after that-" there's a moment of silence. "Next thing I know, cops show up at my house-" there's a pause. "My wife and son saw them take me away, I'll never forget the looks on their faces-" 

Dean sighs, taking it all in. "You actually forced yourself on him?" the question comes after a few minutes because apparently the story was over. "You really raped a sixteen year old?"

Castiel looks away, "We both wanted it-" and swallows the emotion. "But I raped him, no matter how you want to look at it-"

"Why does he visit you then?" they make eye contact in the almost pitch black darkness. "He looks like he loves you-" 

Castiel shrugs because he really doesn't know why, "Think I messed him up pretty bad-" there's a shaky exhale. "He comes here once in a while to fool around, can't seem to let me go-" a pause. "I was his first, you know-"

Dean snorts, "You're good but you're not _that_ good-" his eyes do a complete 180 eye roll in his head because his bunk mate thinks too highly of himself. "That guys got issues to come back to the guy that _raped_ him-" and yes, air quotes were used while saying that specific word.

The man pulls him close by the back of his neck, "You don't think I'm _that_ good?" the teen is looking into his eyes with a bit of fear, mostly it looks like he's challenging him. "Hmm, am I not worth being obsessed with?"

Soon the teen finds that a large hand is pulling his soft cock out of his khaki bottoms and stroking him expertly. Instantly he moans softly, forehead resting against the mans chest because _damn,_ this felt fucking great. It's been a while since they've had any kind of sex or intimacy and even much longer since he's been able to masturbate. This is just very welcomed given the circumstances.

"Cas-" he licks his lips.

"Tell me again how I'm not _that_ good-"

Dean shakes his head because of course he will not let the mans skills go to his head. "Cas-" he repeats, almost whining because he already feels like coming. 

Castiel just has to say, "I was your first too-" and sounds so seductive while doing so. Right then, the teen comes all over his hand and of course it's going to his head now. "See, I'm _that_ good baby-"

Dean's shivering in his post orgasm state and looking into his eyes, "Shit okay-"

The older man presses soft kisses up his neck and eventually whispers, "When you get out of here-" cups the teens face in his hands roughly. "Think you'll come visit me?" 

Dean shakes his head, "No?" 

Castiel smiles lovingly before kissing him on the lips, pulling away to whisper the contrary. "I think you will-" one final kiss. "You'll fall for me before you get out of here-"

The teen refuses the urge to snort or scoff at the statement because he does not want to get punched for it. "No way-" 

"I got two years to make you love me-" his tone of voice sounds so sure. "You're going to love me and you're going to come see me-"

"And what-" he shivers. "You're gonna fall for me too?"

Castiel looks into his eyes, "Already have-" there's a short pause. "I feel something close to it at least-" another pause, because they kiss. "My heart races every time I look at your face-"

Dean swallows thickly and continues to allow himself to be kissed, until falling asleep at some point throughout the night.

Within the next few days Dean is a little wary of his bunk mate, assuming the man is psychotic or delusional. The strong claim of having fallen in _love_ with him in such a short amount of time is creeping him out but there's no where to run from the guy in here.

No matter what the man says, there's no way Dean can love him. There's no fucking way in hell, they _just_ met but that isn't stopping Castiel because he's always looking at the pretty teen as if for the very first time and bats his non existent eyelashes his way.

It's visitation day once again and Castiel is sitting in the visitation room again, completely solo. Though Dean gets the whole entourage this time with his father, brother and uncle showing up to see him. His table seems a bit overcrowded for once but he doesn't mind the extra company, what he does mind is the cold blue stare of his bunk mate.

Uncle Bobby speaks first after having hugged him and sat down, "They feedin' you in here boy?"

Dean responds with a quiet, "Yea-" before wrapping his arms tightly around his brother.

Any onlooker would think there was something inappropriate going on between the two young teens because they looked to be a little too _close._ Of course Castiel notices this since he's still alone at his table, waiting for his wife or perhaps Tommy. 

Blue eyes are locked on his little boy toy and how he interacts with his little brother. That _look_ he gives him, it's not how one looks at a sibling. A sinister smile forms on his face because he _knows_ what it means or at least he thinks so because his mind hasn't been totally rehabilitated by his time served behind bars.

Dean forgets about Castiel while with his family and allows himself to enjoy his brief time with them. They laugh and catch each other up on what's been going on in here and out there in the real world. It's nice until his father asks the forbidden question that must have been itching to be asked ever since day one in this place.

John huffs, "You become someones butt buddy yet?" there's some humor there.

Dean looks over at his bunk mate, seeing that his wife had shown up and she came alone. "No-" he says firmly. "I don't take it up the ass, dad-" but this is a complete lie.

"Good boy-" he looks away because he doesn't like keeping his eyes on his pretty son too long, people might think the wrong thing about him.

Bobby clears his throat and speaks up, "We're thinkin' about gettin' a lawyer-" they make eye contact. "See if we can get you outta here sooner-"

The teen smiles fondly at his uncle, "Thanks-" a sigh while looking at his brother. "Don't bother spendin' the cash, I know you guys don't have it-" 

Sam blushes, having already found the stash his big brother left for him and it's a heavy secret to keep. "Yeah-" coughs awkwardly. 

Dean winks at his little brother and Castiel is watching their exchange, regardless if his wife was sitting in front of him or not. It's like the man only cares about Dean right now and nothing else, maybe he is falling for him or maybe he's just psychotic like everybody in here thinks. Make no mistake, everyone in the prison is thinking it.

Once the visitation room clears out, Castiel pulls Dean into an empty supply closet. "I know your secret-" is all he says, accusing him of _something._

Dean grunts because he's being pressed up against the wall, a broomstick digging into his back. "What secret?" his eyes are wide and looking up at the taller man towering over him.

"You have a thing for your little brother-" he says seriously. "You love him a little too much, don't you?"

Dean shoves the older man away from him because he fucking hit a nerve. "How could you ask such a thing?" his heart is beating so hard in his chest. "He's my fucking brother-" his words are defensive, unlike his tone of voice which is soft.

Castiel straightens up, coming close to him once more. "Are you telling me that? or yourself-"

Dean trembles, backing up against the wall. "Just because you like minors, doesn't mean I do-" his voice is a plea. "I'm not sick like you-"

His head tilts to the side and says,"You think I'm sick?"

The man is visibly hurt by his statement, clearly he's a fucking psychopath. Castiel is the picture of pure innocence, now and always, what he did in the past seems so out of the realm of possibility based on his appearance alone. 

"Dean, I assure you that I loved Tommy." 

The teen is getting a little freaked out and just wants out of the closet. "O-okay, Cas-" he forces a smile, hoping to forget the whole thing. "I guess maybe I love my brother a little too much-" swallows, "But it's not like _that-"_

Castiel nods and looks as if he had just lost a simple game of poker or something. "My apologies-" he says regretfully before stepping out of the closet and leaving the door wide open behind him.

Dean bends over with his hands on his knees in pure relief that he didn't get stabbed or worse today. Maybe he's a little paranoid but the guy fucking scares him, regardless if he likes being _used_ by the guy. Castiel is hot, can you really _blame_ him?

A few days later the teen is sitting up in his bunk reading when the older man drops a crap load of goodies on his lap. There must of been at least five candy bars, some chips and several snack packs of Oreos.

"What's all this?" he looks through everything, pretending that it all didn't just come at the perfect time. His commissary was running low and he hadn't been eating all too well in the cafeteria. I mean, who wants to eat _mystery_ meat all the time? 

Dean looks up at the man waiting for a thank you, or _something_ else. "Thanks-" he says shyly. "You always come through for me-"

Castiel wastes no time in collecting on the favor, already groping himself over his khakis in order to make himself hard. Obviously that doesn't take long and he's pulling his hard cock out of his pants, stroking it suggestively.

Dean sits up completely and places his hands on the mans hips to give him pause. "Cas, wait-" he struggles a little, his bunk mate is forcing him down onto the paper thin mattress. "Can we just-" his neck is being kissed roughly. "Can't we just talk a bit-"

Castiel pulls away with a strange look on his face, some kind of cave man puzzled expression. "Talk about what?" swallows dryly. "There's nothing to talk about-"

The teen smiles softly, finding some compassion in his heart for the man because he did just bring him a good haul. "Sure there is-" his fear is melting away. "We could talk about you-"

The man huffs, "What about me?"

Dean painfully scoots over until his back is pressed against the concrete wall in order to make room, so that his bunk mate is laying next to him rather than on top of him. Clearly, he's not getting the memo and begins attacking him once more and again he's struggling against the man.

"Talk to me-" his eyes are begging so prettily that finally he's listened to. "Tell me about you-"

Castiel runs a hand down his face in agony, knowing that he's not going to get any ass until he spills the beans. "I was a hippie when I was younger-" the teen laughs, quickly covering his mouth. "That's funny?"

Dean giggles, nodding. "Yea, kinda-" his green eyes search his face in wonder and in waning fear. "So you were high all the time-"

"Generally, yea-" he grins like someone who has just escaped a mental hospital. "I did everything but pain killers were my thing-" sighs at the memory stored in his brain. "Broke my leg one year, laid up for two months and just couldn't kick the pills-"

Another cute laugh from the teen and it just makes him want to keep sharing more about himself. Maybe sharing more details about his life will make Dean more _receptive_ to his advances.

"What did you do before you got locked up?" he asks, propped up on his elbow now.

"Tax accountant-" the man says, a little too seriously.

Dean barks out another laugh, then suddenly stops. "Wait, you were being serious?" it seems so impossible, that this man in front of him ever worked such a _boring_ job. There's some awkward silence before, "If it makes you feel better, I kinda whored myself out for money-"

Castiel frowns at that, already having some idea of this but hearing it told in all it's honesty is gut wrenching. "I'm so sorry, Dean-" he pulls him close and isn't rejected this time. "Your father, was he not providing for you and Sam?"

Dean fights back his emotions because this is a sensitive topic. "Dad was a drunk, only cared about his beer and cigarettes-" shrugs. "He worked but any money he made was for-" a short pause. "Yea, didn't really care about much else-"

Castiel nods in understanding, his hand running through his light brown hair soothingly. "You're with me now, I'll provide for you-" the statement is made and it's fucking weird. "I know how to take care of my boys-"

Dean is confused because just how many other _boys_ did the guy have under his wing? Does Castiel want to be his freaking _daddy_ or what? Either way, he smiles and mutters a polite thank you before the man flips him over onto his stomach without much warning.

Soon enough, he's grunting into the pillow so that no one else hears him getting his ass fucked in the middle of the night.


End file.
